The Unknown Twin Brother
by YoungMurderer
Summary: "Seijuro, I want to tell you something that ate me wholly with guilt for the past 16 years... You have a twin brother." After the Winter Cup and Akashi's fall, his father confessed that to him. His father said that what he had done is unforgivable. Now that Seijuro's father is guilty of what he had done, he wants to reunite with him. Yaoi - SeijuroxTwin/Twincest - Slowbuild
1. Chapter 1 : Confession

**_"Seijuro, I want to tell you something that ate me wholly with guilt for the past 16 years. This matter matters a lot to me and to you. To make it short and digestible, Seijuro, you have a twin brother."_**

* * *

After the Winter Cup and Seijuro Akashi's fall, being defeated by his former teammate from Teiko - Tetsuya Kuroko with his new team, Seirin - his father professed something to him that he really didn't anticipated. Leaving him utterly shocked with the new said information and revelation.

Pure shock was written all over Seijuro's face after that matter being vocalized to him by his _'perfect' _father, who by now he know that his father can do such thing as _this_.

His father said that what he had done is unforgivable, inexcusable and unjustifiable for he made his other son suffer and who, Seijuro strongly believes, ignorant of _it_. Unforgivable for leaving his son's twin to other family for he has no capabilities because they thought that the child will just be a burden to the family considering he is born frail and the one being blame by his wife's death when the younger one came out. Now that Seijuro's father is guilty and repentant of what he had done, he wants to reunite with him, be with him and live with him as a happy family. But the thing is - "He goes by the name, Seijuki Hinori."

The twin is known in the name of **'****_Seijuki Hinori_'**, a well-known idol in Japan and some parts of the globe considering he cover songs in English and speak it fluently leading him to go all over the globe for his concerts. People can't see their similarity due to Seijuki's eye's and hair color and his personality, especially the personality because they are completely opposite.

Now that this is revealed to him, he also wants to see him and fulfill his role being the older one between the two of them as twins.

But how sure are they that Seijuki will just accept and take them with open arms like nothing happened?

We'll just see then.

* * *

**YoungMurderer here!**

**I just want to say that, I keep on thinking if I should just make this a _yaoi fanfic_.**

**I actually kinda like the idea of pairing my OC to his twin, Seijuro - it's going to be epic, I guess, because before this idea, I happen to imagine on applying yaoi on it and instead of pairing my OC to the others, I decided I want to make it a little bit unique, and BOOM! I came up with this kind of idea!**

**It's like going to be incest, but I still don't know.**

**Can I have your opinion about it? Please...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Confession**_

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-* Seijuro Akashi *-***

_I... lost?_

"Sei-chan..." Reo called. My vision blurred due to some salt water threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I blink off the tears and looked over at Seirin Team -the team who won and defeated us, _yes,_ the team who _defeated_ us and left us to dwell on our lost. They are all jumping with happiness and tears streaming down their faces. I silently walk over to them, specifically, towards Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko turned to me, noticing me approaching him. Kagami also turn towards me as well as the others.

I held my hand out. "Kuroko, congratulations. You finally beat me and claim the throne of victory." I stated while smiling to him bitterly. He took the hand stretched out, holding it firmly and we shook.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun, but I rather not be on the throne." I gave him a questioning look.

"It's just that, winning is not what we actually aim but to let you all realize something important in any other teams. I really am thankful and grateful to be able to stand and my team around your par. Yes, winning is great but how sure are you to maintain it? Winning is about still knowing how to look down and not to be look up to." Kuroko answered my questioning look.

"I just want to add something." Kagami started, intervening. "Winning is really a great feeling but once you lose, you'll see how much it hurts, how much it'll affect you. But this things makes us stronger. We want to let you all see that it's not about skill or power you posses but the trust you gain and give to everyone to actually be the power or skill to able to defeat someone."

"Wise words, Kagami-kun." Kuroko pointed.

"Shut up, Kuroko!" The red-head guy yell at his shadow.

This scene made me smile. A true and genuine smile. I never will realize something if I didn't look down just a bit. "Thank you, Kuroko and Kagami. And all the other member of the Seirin team, you all deserve it. Once again, congratulations." I look to their eyes one-by-one as I was saying it while smiling at them.

"Congratulations, Seirin!"

"Congrats!"

"Congratulations!"

Reo, Mibuchi and Kotaro congratulated them, respectively.

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* Ryojirou - Seijuro's Father *-***

"I'm sorry, father, for such defeat I've brought home. I even tainted the name 'Akashi'." My son bowed in front of me.

"Seijuro..." I called making him look up to me while still in his composed composure.

I smiled bitterly for my son's defeat. But still, all people do commit mistakes even me. No one is an exception. The mistake I've done is unforgivable and despicable as well as me, I committed such a mistake that can never bring someone back.

_'Maybe if you're here Seika, you'll probably regret on marrying a man as me. I'm so sorry for doing such mistake for our sons.'_

"I'm so so sorry." I mumbled. "It's entirely my fault for raising you as you today, Seijuro."

He was shock for my sudden emotion. "Father..."

"All I want was for this family name be superior, be Godly even. I always want the best for this name that made me despise it already at the most, for I am the cause of it all. Your sudden change, the change in your life and the other life I destroyed. I am a horrible father." Tears now streaming down my face and my son's. "I hope you'll forgive me, Seijuro. I really do."

"It's not all your fault for I also made a mistake or maybe I was the mistake. Maybe if I wasn't born, mother will-"

"No! You will not finish that statement of yours. It's none's fault. No one is to be blame. Even your twin brother that I blamed."

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* Seijuro *-***

_Twin brother..? That father blamed?_

I was purely shock for the news, like a lightning bolt just struck me and made me stood still on my place. No one told me even our oldest maid and butler-the head of the maids and butlers. I slowly sat down on the couch just in front of my father's office desk. Then I stared at him, urging him to continue this... revelation.

He calmly place his hands on top of the mahogany desk.

"Your mother never really knew that there are twins that'll be given birth by her."

* * *

**ΔΔΔ****ΔΔΔ****ΔΔΔ****ΔΔΔ****ΔΔΔ****ΔΔΔ****ΔΔΔ**

_***-* [ FLASHBACK ] *-***_

_A 25-year-old man was standing outside a room, nervously pacing. The man has red hair and a pair of golden eyes. He was nervous and happy for he is to become a father very soon-very very soon._

_A cry of a baby was heard by him. So he perked up and stood in front of the door. Then the door swung open revealing a nurse._

_"Sir Ryojirou, please come inside!" The nurse called in her nervous voice. Ryojirou quickly made his way inside, seeing the scene that made him utterly on edge of breaking._

_His wife is now lifeless lying on the hospital bed that made the man's eyes water. But a crying baby gain his attention. He saw a baby-with crimson hair just like his-being carried by a nurse. He walk towards the baby and carried it. A small smile crept his face. He was still happy for the baby to be born alive but still, his wife..._

_"Sir Ryojirou." The earlier nurse that called him, called for his attention._

_"Yes?"_

_"It's just that... the other baby..." The nurse said made Ryojirou confused._

_"What other baby?"_

_"Actually, your wife bears two baby, twins in fact."_

_"Twins?" He was now shock by the news, he didn't know about this-having twins. His wife didn't spare a time on finding the gender nor if it is a twin that she carries. She once said that she wanted it to be surprise because it's a bless and a miracle from God._

_"Yes, twins. But the other one didn't survive. It looks the baby is really unhealthy. Sorry for your lost." The nurse said looking sad as she was carrying another baby with a pale red hair and a pale skin tone. Ryojirou saw the baby then after a second past, the baby's chest slowly rose up and down and then cried. The nurses inside even the doctor was shock to see the baby is alive but still unhealthy so the baby needs to be in the hospital for a few months._

* * *

_"Give the baby to someone, someone who'll be able to raise him." Ryojirou ordered._

_"But why? He is still your son!" The nurse, who is in-charge of taking care of the baby, retorted._

_"Not anymore. He is no longer needed for he will be just a burden to the family. He was even the one who killed my wife."_

_"You can't blame it on the baby! He didn't do anything wrong for you to despise him!" The nurse almost shouted back._

_"Because of him, my wife died, because he was born. Just give the baby to someone else, someone who needs him or send him to an orphanage. I don't what to see that thing ever again. That killing thing." Ryojirou said like spitting poisonous poisons out of his mouth._

_"You'll regret this." The nurse said before turning her heel the other way. Leaving the man standing alone, pondering on his decision but soon decided that what he did is right to make the other baby pay for his wife's death and avoiding on tainting the 'Akashi's'._

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet Seijuki

**Chapter 2 : Meet ****Seijuki**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuki Hinori*****-***

_**Π ~ ~ ~ ~ Π**_

**[****Yobanashi ****Deceive -****Amatsuki****]**

_BIBAPPU __na __fuyuukan_  
_Yoru __ga__shidai __ni __ranhanjashite_  
_TSUUBIITOdehikatte_  
_Tama __ni wa __guchicchatteikai __na_

_Nee,__chottohanasouka_  
_Baka na __jishoushoushou __nanda kedo,_  
_Mounankaosamaranai_  
_Netabanashidatteteidehitotsu __dou?_

_Jaa, __chottoshaberouka._  
_Boku no __hibondeitemyuu __na koto_  
_Heibonwoyosootta_  
_Boku ga __zuttonayandeiru__koto_

_Juunen __na __tachisouna __aru hi_  
_Kaibutsu __no __koe __ga __shite_  
_Shinzouwonomikonda_  
_Usowotsukitsuzukerutte__sa_

_Sore __irai, boku wa __usotsukide_  
_Damasenaihitoya __mono mo __nakunatte_  
_Kaibutsu __ni __narihatechatte __sa_  
_Aagomenne_  
_Nakanaide! __Zenbu __hora __banashidayo?_

_OOMAIDAATII! __nanteshuutai __boku wa __gomakasu_  
_Nanteittattekonohonshin __wa __bukimijanai?_  
_Itsuwatte soppamuite uso wokasanete_  
_Boku wa __kyou __mo mata __tsurezureazawarau_

_BIBAPPUkiesouna_  
_Yoru __ga kirai __sounashoujo __ni mo_  
_TSUUBIITO, __nakisouna_  
_Uso __ga kirai na __seishounen __ni mo_

_Sou, __mouonaji __you ni_  
_Chachinarisou__ga__INPUTTOshite_  
_Shinzouwonomikonda_  
_Sore __iraikizuitanda, __bokura __wa_

_Tanjun __ni __risoukanattatoshite,_  
_Hitoribocchijakono __yo wa __ikiteikenai_  
_Sore mo __usoiyaiya, __honshin __da yo?_  
_Kuzuresounanou __ga_  
_NO __demichimichiteiku_

_OOMAIDAATI! Motto kite! Boku no __kokorowo_  
_Wagamamawokonousowohonmonowo_  
_Sabishii__yo__nanteitta__boku wa__kawaranai_  
_Niyakesouna __hodo, __tsurezureakireteru_

_OOMAIDAATII! __Mou __kirai da! Hora, __kikaseteyo_  
_Akirechau __you na boku __nantemousukuenai?_  
_Mondainaizenanteitte __kimi wa__kawaranai_  
_Aa, __MISUcchatta __mata __bukimi__na boku ni,_  
_Tsurezureoboreteiku_

_**Π ~ ~ ~ ~ Π**_

I sighed as I manage to finish singing the song which is just a new composed one last week. I took off my headphones, giving a thumbs-up to Nori who is on the other side of the glass where the control systems were, and set them down in a table near me then I walk out of the recording room.

"Still fierce as ever?" My friend commented when I set a foot outside.

"Just the voice not _me_, Nori_."_ I really don't look fierce, really.

Sheesh! I can just change how the way I speak or sing and my facial expressions just to pair it up correctly to the song. To emphasize the emotion it has and to rely the true meaning of it.

"Yes, yes. Oh! By the way, how's your mother?" Nori asked while walking by my side.

"She's fine. I'm grateful for her fast recovery. She was really sick for the past few days. I really don't know where she got the ill though. And for the past few days, I was the one nursing her back to health." I answered back with a smile plastered on my face. I just felt relieve for her fast recovery, I don't want to see mom staying lying on her bed, she looks like she's about to - No! No! That will not happen. She's the only one I have at my side right now, no one else.

"Anyways, be good at school. I always hear that you sometimes climb up a tree and even running along the corridors of the school." Nori said as he places his hand at his hips as his foot taps the floor.

"Mother hen..." I mumbled, turning my head away from him to make him unable to hear what I just muttered under my breath.

"I heard it." _Looks like not._

"He-he... I should go. I'll just come here tomorrow after class. Just say goodbye to the others for me." I started running while waving at him as he wave back. I run outside the company building I've been working on since when I was 13. I spotted my bicycle not that far away. I sprinted towards it and use it for a ride home, skipping school.

But before pedalling, I slip my hoodie on. I don't want to attract many attentions today. I just want to go home to see mom.

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* Erika ****Hinori *****-***

"Dear, how many times do I have to say to you that I'm already fine. Besides, look! I can stand and even walk." I insisted. Seijuki don't want me to walk nor stand because he wanted me to just sit because I'm _sick_. "And by the way, who said that you can skip school, young man?"

"But, you have to at least rest for now and just cook lunch tomorrow." He said, skipping my question.

"Seijuki. I'm already bored on doing nothing. I'm completely capable of doing this." I prepared the ingredients I'll be using and cooking as well. I'm just going to cook Seijuki's favorite food then he'll never going to make such a fuss over _this_.

"Then I'll be the one to do that, you can just go sit and watch television. Take a rest, mom. I can take care of that, it's not like I can't do anything by myself now." Seijuki said as he starts to walk towards me. I sigh irritably. He just wouldn't back down. What a stubborn child he is...

"Set another foot closer to me, I'll make a _wonderful _dish exclusively for _you." _I threatened him.

"Oh, come on!" He whined while taking a sit grumpily. "Here! Happy?! You wouldn't let me eat that with a few veggies that I begged for you to remove!" His hands flailing.

I chuckled, then I continued on cooking Seijuki's favorite food. Deciding to talk to him, I ask, "When's your next recording?"

"Next week, I'll go cover and record an English song. Any song in mind that you want me to sing?"

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* ****Seijuro ****Akashi *-***

It's been 24 hours since my father said those things to me. Revealing those unspoken secrets for 16 years already.

I already asked him if he know where he is or even his name. And he answered, "Yes, yes I do. If I'm right, his currently living with the nurse I had talked with years ago and his name is Seijuki. I knew his name because before he was taken, Erika-the nurse- wanted me to know his name."

_I want to see him._

I was lost in my thoughts but a knock on my door disturbed me.

"Seijuro, it's me." My father's voice was heard at the other side of my door.

"Is there anything you want, father?" I asked, sitting up from the bed I laid on.

"This summer break, I want us to go see him-Seijuki. Are you free on that span?"

I was shocked by my father's latter words. _'Are you free?'_ He _never_ uses those words. It's always been an order. I stood up and walk towards my door and swung it open revealing my father.

"I want to." I answered smilingly at him.

He smiled back at me. "You can let some of your friends come with us if you want."

_Let my friends come?_

"Friends?" I asked confusedly. I don't have those kinds of people in my life. I just view others as my acquaintances but not to that point.

He frowned. "Your _former teammates_ and your _current teammates_ is actually your friends, Seijuro."

I don't even know if they consider me as a friend or me considering them as my friend.

"Just what I thought. You didn't even know that they are your friends. I really am at fault here. Anyways, just ask them if they want to go. Let's just say that, they are going on a nice vacation trip with us." Father said then ruffles my hair and patted it afterwards.

_So warm._

"Okay."

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	3. Chapter 3 : Summer Break Meeting

**Chapter 3 : Summer Break ****Meeting**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuro*****-***

The busy road mirrored my head right now, with all the traffic and people rushing. I leaned back, letting myself relax on the back seat of the car. I let myself be driven here for the meeting I held with the GOM concerning about what...dad told me to. I think this will be a good opportunity as well to meet everyone again without the thought of being rivals.

The car stopped. "We're here, young master." My driver said as I didn't wait for him to open my door. I step out and walk through the busy crowd but before I go further, Mr. Takano stopped me. "Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm capable, Mr. Takano. Thank you for your concern. I'll just call you if I needed anything." I answered swiftly.

I bowed his head, "I shall take my leave then. Your father is probably waiting for my assistance."

I bid farewell to him as I go on.

I manage to text all of my former teammates to meet me at the front stadium of where the Winter Cup was held. I'm going to ask them to come with as what my father suggested. They don't even have to worry because I already told the situation to their coaches that their summer break is to be extended and didn't inform them personally, just the coaches, I even had a talk with the principals of their schools.

As I swiftly pass through the crowded street full of people, I'm already standing where the meeting place is and saw blonde, royal blue, purple, pink, green, light blue and... red with black-highlighted hairs sticking out of the people's masses, gaining some unwanted attentions due to their hair colors like they're some humanoid rainbows. I chuckled inwardly at the thought of humanoid rainbows.

_So, he brought him also._

I took a few strides to go and finally approach them. When they saw me, they all greeted.

"Hi, Akashicchi~!"

"Good Afternoon, Akashi-kun!"

"Hmph. Your late, Akashi, anyways, good afternoon."

"A pleasant afternoon to you, Akashi-kun."

"Always late, Akashi! Tch!

_"_Aka-chin..."

"Oh! The red-head midget is here." I glared at the red-head-black-highlighted-idiotic-numbskull-dumb-Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, that's rude." Tetsuya commented while Kagami just stood there freeze by my _deadly_ glare.

"Why hello to you too, _Kagami-kun._" I darkly smiled at him while the others gulped with a dark—a very dark aura I releases.

"Go-Good afternoon, Akashi! Hehe!" He greeted me innocently.

"What are we suppose to be talking about, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah, Akashi! What is it? I'm so not in the mood right now, I'm still sleepy you know." Daiki said while yawning.

"I know. _I really know._ So, if you want to stay awake, please do. Because if _I, myself,_ let you sleep, you will not wake up the next morning." I threatened making him stand up straight.

"I'd rather stay awake, thank you very much!"

"So, as I was saying on the text messages that I sent to all of you, I just want tell you something important, it's about this summer break. Me and my...dad wants to have a vacation and if you may, you can all go with us, that was his suggestion."

"This summer vacation, you want us to come with you?" Satsuki confusedly asked.

"Yes, my dad wants to." Beginning to get use to calling father 'dad'.

"What's the catch?" Daiki asked, taking cautions.

"Nothing." I answered with a deadpanned face but amuse that Daiki can _think_.

"Oh, come on! Tell us!" Daiki whined.

"Fine. My father and I is going to visit a certain person. A very important person in our lives that'll make us complete." I answered seriously hinting an emotion surfacing me.

This will be our chance to go and see him and persuade him to be with us of all the years of him being left alone by my dad, by us.

"This is unusual, that _that_ person can make _you _act like that. And if you may, can we ask who is this person that you speak of, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya curiously asked. Making the others curious too as well as him.

I didn't made any hesitation to answer. In fact, I'm proud of it and happy. "My twin brother."

"Twin... brother?" They are now confuse as ever.

"Yes. My twin brother." I like it how it rolls out off my mouth like it was meant to be told to anyone. Like it was meant to be known by everyone.

Tetsuya was the first one to be out of the daze and said, "Now, we have two Akashi-kun." That to be said, made everyone paled.

"Two-TWO AKASHI?! WAAAHHH! So scary! It's going to be the end of the WORLD!" Daiki yelled while clutching at Ryouta's shirt who by now is shaking in fear while murmuring, "Two Akashicchi... Two Akashicchi..." Over and over again.

"For once, I'll agree with you, Aomine!" Kagami yelled also doing the same as Daiki, which is clutching at Ryouta's shirt like their lives depends on it.

"Creepy." Was all Atsushi commented then went back on eating his snack.

Shintaro just stared out of space like a frozen mannequin.

"I think it's not that bad! You all are just being rude! Hmph!" Satsuki countered them. "What if Akashi-kun's twin is the polar opposite of him?" She mumbled but the others able to hear her.

"Akashi-kun's twin is his opposite?" That being said by Tetsuya, Daiki started imagining things as well as Kagami and Ryouta. About a minute later...

"That'll be AWESOME!" The three of them exclaimed at the same time pumping a fist up the air.

"That'll be nice." Atsushi also agreed.

The two stayed silent; Tetsuya and Shintaro.

_Looks like they are in their own little world._

"So? Are you all in or out?" I asked them ending their imaginations about my twin brother. I'm going to make them pay if ever they imagine a weak twin brother of some sort or something.

"We are all IN!" They all shouted excitedly. While the two idling just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. See you all the day after tomorrow. You may take your rest. Good bye." I bid farewell to them as they wave 'goodbye' to me as well.

When I was all alone, I murmured, "Wait for me and father, we're going to see you, Seijuki."

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* Tetsuya Kuroko *-***

"Wait, we forgot to ask the name of Akashi-kun's twin brother." Momoi-san said.

"We'll just go and find out the day after tomorrow anyway, so there's no need." As Midorima-kun adjusted his spectacles.

"Right! I'm soooo excited ~ssu!" Kise-kun squealed.

After a while of walking and chatting,-mostly Momoi-san, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun-we separated ways, bidding 'goodbyes'.

Well then, I have to excuse myself to my mother and grandmother for the next day's event. An event that is really important for Akashi-kun.

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* ****Seijuki *****-***

"ACHOOO!"

"Are you okay, Seijuki?" My mother asked, concerned written all over her face.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a sneeze." I smiled at her.

'_Maybe someone mentioned my name.'_ Then I shrug off the thought.

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	4. Chapter 4 : Let's Go

**Chapter 4 : Let's go**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuro*****-***

It's already 7:00 in the morning and we are ready to set off to Hiroshima where Seijuki lives and stays. Hopefully, we'll be able to get him. Hopefully, he'll forgive my father. And hopefully, he'll accept us.

"Are you ready, Seijuro?"

"Yes. Since last night, father." I answered back as we fill in our car's trunk with our luggage.

"You know, you can just call me 'dad', less formalities but still has the ring of being a father to it."

"As you wish, _dad_." Trying the new 'call' for my father.

He chuckled.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that, your face when you tried on saying the word 'dad' out of your mouth, your eyebrows were knitted. Like you were really focus on it."

"It's not my fault that the word 'dad' is just simple to say when you already used to say 'father' instead of 'dad'."

"Your absolutely right. It's not your fault. It's mine." He smiled sadly at me.

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I know. Let's go, we'll probably be late if we don't hurry up."

We wasted no time as we drove to the train terminal. The place where Seijuki lives is at Hiroshima, so we are going to take a Shinkansen - it's also called Bullet train or High speed trains. We will ride Sanyo Shinkansen and as for the others, they are also riding Sanyo Shinkansen.

They're first going to make a stop here in Kyoto to wait for me and dad. For us to go there altogether. They don't need to worry about the expenses because my dad will be the one who'll pay for it with probably a special discount for he is known here.

"Akashicchi! We're here!" Yelled a voice from not so far away.

"_'Akashicchi_'?" My dad asked.

"It's what the blonde guy call me. He always add the suffix -'cchi' at any other's last name that he truly respects and acknowledge but he's a good guy." I replied earning a nod from my dad and a silent 'Hm.'

As we approach them, they all look terrified-maybe because of the person who is just standing beside me, where the said person that they fear is my dad.

"Good to see you all. Good morning." I greeted them.

"I see, so this is your friends, Seijuro. Well, nice to meet you all." My dad said as he eyed my former teammates.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir Akashi." Tetsuya held out his hand as my dad took it and they shook hands. "We are Akashi-kun's friends as you may see. And I am apologizing in advance for the two _not-blessed-with-a-brain."_

_'Friends.'_I smiled inwardly.

"Tetsu!/Kurokocchi!/Kuroko!" The three yelled at Tesuya which is Daiki, Ryouta and Kagami respectively.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot Kagami-kun. Make that three, please."

After a minute of chatting, we went inside our respective reserved seats and took a sleep because the travel will take 95 minutes or to say 1 hour and a half, just less than two hours. Kyoto is not that far away from Hiroshima anyway.

While the others are already asleep, I was just sitting there and looking out the window seeing the scenery we pass by. By a minute or so, I felt drowsy so I went to take a sleep as well. A catnap you may say.

We got out of the Shinkansen and went outside the terminal to look for our driver. It's already 8:40 in the morning.

"Akashi-sama." Called a voice.

"Kunimura." My dad acknowledging him. "We were waiting for you." A man wearing a formal attire bowed his half-body to give respect.

"I apologize for my lateness, it's just that there was a car accident along the road that resulted to a heavy traffic."

"It's okay. Can we go now? So we can have our rest."

"Sure, Akashi-sama, right this way." He walk to where he came. Then we followed suit.

We ended in front of a limousine.

_Good. We won't be cramp inside. _

We loaded our luggage in the trunk while the small bags are left for us to hold.

During the ride, the only thing that keep me off of being bored, was Daiki's and Kagami's bickering. And the sound of chips being chomp by a certain person.

Then after a few moments, we are now in front of a three-storey house. White painted brick stones, a red roof, a couple of tall windows and a mini fountain in front of it.

"This is where we are all going to stay for the span of your summer break." Dad said as we all enter the house.

Believe or not, I really didn't know that we have a house here in Hiroshima. Perhaps my dad likes surprises.

"Wow! So big! As expected!" Daiki commented like a child.

"Well they are 'Akashi' after all. But still, it's so big ~ssu!" Kise seconded.

We got out of the limousine and walk our way to the house.

As we enter, a red carpet was laid on the floor stretched towards the grand stairs, a magnificent chandelier, some eye-catching paintings hanging on walls and a big portrait. I walk towards the portrait to have a look. I was astonished to see a lady with a brown hair and a pair of red eyes, sitting, and the one who is standing on her side is definitely my father.

"It's your mother." Said a voice just at my side. "She looks astonishingly elegant and beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Yes, yes she is." I turn to see dad staring at the portrait, looking at it with a gentle smile. "Your mother own this house. She was the one who designed it, she always sat in front gate's fountain and let the wind get a hold of her hair in a swiftly sway. She was really a fine lady." Then he stopped and chuckle for something he remember. "Fine lady but can be rash at times, but I find it adorably cute. She acts sometimes like a normal person. Like when she sits on the couch in Indian sit, slides off the rail of the stairs-this stairs here-and sneaks out in the night just to see the beautiful scenery in the garden. A really _fine lady._"

"I see. Mother is neutral." I commented.

"Yes. A neutral. Not highly and not lowly." We still stood there and stare at my mother's face. Until someone joined us.

"Akashi-kun's mom is beautiful. Her radiance seems emitting around this house." Tetsuya pops-out, said.

"Let's now group you all, shall we? The rooms are actually sufficient for us but I'm letting you all choose of who will be your roommates because I think that'll be fun." My dad said and then we all listened.

After awhile of pairing up with someone who'll you're going to share a room with, we went to the dining area and ate our lunch. After eating, Shintaro and Tetsuya volunteered on washing the dishes when the action is no longer needed for we have a maid but the two insisted and said that let the maids have a break as well.

"Aka-chin's father is not as strict as you were Aka-chin..." Atsushi pointed out as we are in the same room, we're roommates.

"Because he changed as well as me."

"Hmmm... Oh! Aka-chin's twin brother's name was not given to us the day we held a meeting."

"I forgot. Do the others want to know?"

"Yes. They also were curious after the meeting."

A knock on the door made us stop from our conversation.

"Akashi!/Akashicchi!" Daiki and Ryouta yelled.

"It's open. Come in." As I said that, the door burst open revealing my... friends. "What is it?"

"We want to know what's the name of your brother is. So, what is his name?" Satsuki asked as they walk in and sat at the floor forming a circle.

"His name is, Seijuki, Seijuki Hinori. But I'm not sure of his last name because dad barely remember the last name of the nurse who took him in though."

"SEIJUKI!" Satsuki shouted.

"Satsuki! Lower your damn voice! Sheesh!" Daiki hissed.

"How can I lower my voice when I heard my IDOL'S NAME!"

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	5. Chapter 5 : An Idol

**Chapter 5 : An Idol**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-* ****Seijuro**** *-***

We are now conversing in the living room with my dad. When Satsuki said that she know who Seijuki is, I called dad to talk about it because we have no any information about Seijuki. Good thing she is here as well as Ryouta. Even though they can be busy at basketball, they still know the outside world. Looks like our lives is just revolving in basketball and some important matters in hand.

"Seijuki's whole name is Seijuki Hinori. He is a 16 year old young man who excels at music where as he can play mostly all musical instruments. He can also sing and dance." Satsuki stated like she memorize everything.

"Seijuki also wears a mask where it can only hid his upper-half face, specifically, his eyes but he is already seen without the mask. But if you look closely, he has a pair of red eyes. It was really pretty and awesome as well!" Ryouta added.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Dad asked.

"I have!" Satsuki and Ryouta both raised their hands. Then they both shove their hands in their pockets to fish their phones.

"Here!" Satsuki was the first one to show me a picture.

There is a person in a mask like Ryouta and Satsuki said. The said person has a pale red hair and pale skin tone too, maybe a bit paler than me. He was smiling and did a 'peace' sign with a microphone in hand. He emits an aura of 'happiness', 'joy', maybe a happy-go-lucky-type-guy.

"So, this is him?" My dad asked, eyeing the picture lent by Ryouta.

"Yup ~ssu!" He answered.

"Now that you said, Akashi-kun that your brother is Seijuki, you are really do look alike at some points." Satsuki pointed out. "Red hair and a pair of red eyes but now that your other eye is golden though. But Seijuki's personality is far, way far, from yours. You two are polar opposites." She added.

"YES! TOTAL OPPOSITE! WOOH!" Kagami and Daiki yelled making Shintaro cover his ears.

"What's the big deal about it, Kagamicchi and Aominecchi?"

"It means, no 'scissor-freak-guy' too!" Daiki smugly answered earning an instant glare from me.

_Me? Scissor freak? Well I can't deny that I took a liking to scissors..._

"And! That means, that someone can contribute to our country as far as you do, Akashi, for I believe that he is also as smart as you are!" Kagami added, saving Daiki's comment. I look at Kagami blankly then nodded.

_Well, it's a compliment._

"He's into music while you, Seijuro, is into business and basketball. How wonderful. It will be great if the two of you stood side by side. Just like looking in a mirror." My dad commented.

"If so, when do we go and see him, Mr. Akashi?"

"Tetsu! The hell's with you always popping out of nowhere?! Can you appear normally?!"

"I do appear normally, Aomine-kun. So shut it. Anyways, Mr. Akashi?" Then he look at my dad, waiting for the answer.

I, too, want to see him already. Not just in picture nor with his mask on. I want to see him personally and without the hiding material he uses.

"Tomorrow, yes, definitely tomorrow. I already know where he lives as well as the family he's in, too." He answered. "It's already late. Let's all sleep and take a rest for tomorrow's activity."

We all took off and went to our respective rooms. While we were having our conversation, Atsushi was just sitting and eating but I know he is listening intently at us.

_Tomorrow. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, __Seijuki__, my dear twin brother._

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* ****Seijuki**** *-***

"Seijuki! Breakfast is ready! Come on down now!" My mom shouted as I fix my hair in the mirror.

"Coming!" I shouted back. Before leaving, I took a quick last glance at the mirror and then I walk out of my 'seemingly' big room with my backpack.

"Good Morning!" I greeted mom then sat at my seat.

"Good Morning too." She greeted me back with those gentle smiles of her plastered on her face.

"I have no any recording today, so after class, I'll be heading straight home. I want to let you know so that I can have my cake early." I smile knowingly at her, then slicing the pancake stuffing it in my mouth.

"Okay, okay. Cake it is." My mom shook her head smiling. "But I think you should lessen your cake addiction, Sei. You'll get fat." She commented making me choke my food.

"Fat?! No! It will not make me fat! Never! It's always been a fluke! Look at my body!" Countering my mom's comment.

"Calm down. I do so see it that you still have that _sexy _body of yours as you call it. But at least refrain from eating so much, you'll get a toothache."

"I'll still eat cake. No one can stop me nor interfere." I childishly said.

"Okay. No one _will ever_ stop you. No one _can, anyway_." It made me smile in triumph.

I stood up from my chair and went to grab my backpack. "I have to go now! Bye!"

"Be good at school, Seijuki."

"Yeah, yeah."

I took my bike and rode my way to school not after wearing my hoodie.

I study at Shining Star Academy where song writers and singers are being trained at. I'm already on the top of the music industry but I still want to go to school to still learn what normal students learn. My class is actually separated from the other _'want-to-be-a-great-idol-someday' _because I was special or something like that. I excel more than anyone. My class consist of 7 students-it's my group actually. I can do solo but it's more fun doing it in a group.

_I'm going to get my early cake today!_

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* Erika ****Hinori**** *-***

The doorbell rung signalling that there is a person outside.

I am now all alone here because my Seijuki's in school.

"Wait a moment!" I shouted as I go down from the stairs and went for the door. "Yes?" I questioned as I open the door revealing a man in his 30's with a pair of golden eyes and red hair.

The appearance of the man made me freeze on the spot. Then a seconds later, I manage to say the question swirling in my head, "Why are you here?"

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔ****Δ**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Twins' Meeting

**Chapter 6 :The Twins' Meeting**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-* Seijuro *-***

We are now here in front of a house; a two-storey house painted in white as it's roof painted in red, the windows are bordered with red bricks as golden curtains silently sways inside, the frontal porch has two vases of flower which is Camellia Japonica each sides – a lovely home is what I can picture and view it, so warm and inviting. This is where Seijuki lives along with his current family - or should I say, his current mother. I just brought Ryouta, Shintaro and Tetsuya along with us.

We took strides to reach the door, the stairs isn't that creaky when we put weights on it as we step on it. My dad then reach for the doorbell, pressing ever so lightly enough to make a sound inside signaling the person inside that they have a visitor.

When the door swung open; "Why are you here?" The woman said as she saw my dad standing in front of her. The woman was at her 30's with a brown hair and a pair of blue eyes.

"Erika." My dad breathes out her name.

_So she's Erika. She's the one who's taking care of Seijuki._

"Ryojirou. I presume you don't have any business with me anymore. So why visit?"

"Erika, I just want to see my son."

"Bringing that up now, huh? I'm sorry but I don't know who your son is."

"My son, Seijuki."

"Really now? I thought you don't have any connection with him. He is just another waste, isn't he? You already said it yourself. Now you want him back? Please leave, you don't have to bother. He's happy with me, I treat him as my own, as my own son, not the way you did." She hissed. I was taken aback to her way of talking with dad.

Now, I was the one to talk back at her with determination in my eyes.

"I know that my father made the wrong decision, made the absolute mistake, but you don't have the right to take his son, my brother, away from us."

"She looks at me with wide eyes. "The twin brother... You two do look alike. But still, I won't give Seijuki to your father."

"I guess we can take this matter in hand inside? It's kind of inappropriate to talk outside, right?" Tetsuya suggest as the others agreed to him.

She sighs, "It's probably rude for my side to not let my visitors in, so might as well do it. Please do come in. We shall discuss it inside." She let us in.

The house is not big and fancy as ours' but it's still a good house. There were also pictures hanging on the walls as we come in. Pictures of her and a child - with red hair and a pair of eyes with the color of blood.

_Seijuki._

"This is, Seijuki?" Dad asked while holding a frame in his hands. We stopped at our tracks.

"Yes. That's him when he was 6. By that time, he already had a thing for musical instruments." Erika confirmed. "Come now."

We are now in the living room sitting in a white L-shape couch. The living room is enough for us to accommodate it fairly even the couch we sit in; a fireplace, on top of it is the flat television screwed to keep its place and a bunch of photos laying on its sides, a glass table in front of us with a red knitted tablecloth covering it, double hung windows on our right side clearly viewing the outside and a simple chandelier just hanging right on top of the glass table.

"What brought you here, Ryojirou?" Erika asked.

"I want to at least have a talk with Seijuki. I want to have fully custody of him, meaning, he'll be living with me and Seijuro in Kyoto." Dad answered without any hesitations.

"Seijuro? Your name?" Erika looked at me.

"Yes." I instantly replied.

Her eyes narrowed a bit. "Your gesture is like your father's and I don't like it. I don't even know the true purpose of it. You might make him your slave or something near that." She defended.

"But what if your conclusion, Ms. Erika is wrong? Why not give Mr. Akashi and Akashicchi a chance?" Ryouta joined in. Erika eyed him as he shivered from the way she eyed him.

"Wrong? At the very beginning, I thought that even Seijuki is unhealthy, his father will still accept him for he is his son, but that expectation was not attained. So why should I give him another chance if I already did?"

"Because dad is already a changed person." I started. "He just want to do the right thing that has to be done long time ago - from the very beginning - for his son, for Seijuki. Give my dad a chance to prove something, to prove that he is worthy of Seijuki's love for a father. Let Seijuki have my dad's love and care for him that he didn't acquired for the past 16 years." I finished.

"I already did those things, love him and care for him like my real son."

"But the thing is, your not Seijuki's real mother." I countered quickly.

"Let's not make things a bit hard for the both parties. Why not let Seijuki decide. Give him the privilege to have a decision for himself." Shintaro said out of the blue.

We went silent for a moment.

_Right. We have to let Seijuki have the last decision._

"Midorima-kun is right. It's not for us to discussed this and let us be the one to order what he have to do. Let us give him the freedom for this matter." Tetsuya agreed.

"Fine. But I want you to know, Ryojirou, that I don't intend to give you Seijuki that easily." Erika stated as she stood up from her seat. "I have to go out for a while, so I'm leaving you here. Just so you know, Seijuki will come home later this afternoon, and by that, we can... talk it with him. I'll leave now. Make yourselves at home." Then she took off without further ado.

"We'll actually be seeing him! We're actually going to see him personally ~ssu!" The yellow-idiot squealed like a middle school girl.

"Kise-kun, please lower your voice. This is not our house."

"But, Kurokocchi! Can't you be excited to see your idol who sang your favorite song?!"

"Of course, I really am excited to see the person who was the reason to me liking music. But at least contain it."

"So you know Seijuki, Kuroko?" Shintaro asked as he adjust his eyeglasses.

"Hm." Kuroko hummed as a response.

"I hope this will come out well." Dad muttered under his breath.

"It will, dad. It will." I assured.

We chatted for awhile to kill some time. Then the door swung open to reveal Erika holding a box.

"I just bought Seijuki's cake. He always want one whenever he goes off to school and gets home." Erika announced while smiling warmly.

_She really do care._

"What's his favorite cake?" I asked, suddenly feeling interested.

"He likes Oreo Cake so much. So that's what I bought for him." She replied as she raised the box. "He will be home any minute now, so I'll be at the kitchen preparing something for us to eat."

"Let us help, Ms. Erika. It's the least we can do, right, Midorima-kun and Kise-kun?" Tetsuya said as he also made Shintaro and Ryouta help also.

Ryouta grumbled while Shintaro went willingly.

After some time the door open and a humming person was heard.

"Hm! Hmmhmmhm! I'm home my dear mom!"

Me and my dad looked at where the way to the door is, greeting us a red-head-smiling-guy with those lovely red eyes.

"Seijuki..." Me and dad said in sync.

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	7. Chapter 7 : My Look Alike

**Chapter 7 : My Look Alike**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuki*****-***

I hum while making my way inside, while doing so, I remove my sneakers replacing it with a pair of fluffy slippers - I so like it. When I step in, eventually saying, 'I'm home, my dear mom!', I then spotted two unknown people sitting on the couch and staring at me. And I say it isn't helping on getting me not nervous at how they look at me, the look on their eyes can be quite readable which the emotion of 'longing' is so visible.

"Welcome home, Seijuki!" Mom greeted as she walk towards me from the kitchen, tip-toeing to kiss me on my cheek.

"Visitors?" I peeked over my mother's head to see a man and a boy around my age, both still have their eyes set on me.

_Weird. The boy-around-my-age looks like... me? __Except for his not-so-short bangs reaching his __eye lashes __and a golden eye and a red eye, but both are beautiful._

"Ah! Yes! They are visitors! Come and let them introduce themselves." Mom drag me towards them as I heard some footsteps followed by three guys coming out of the kitchen. Green, yellow and sky blue haired-guys came out.

"So you are, Seijuki?!" The yellow-haired guy asked excitedly while flailing his arms at his sides.

"Yes. I am, Seijuki. And who might you all be?"

The green-haired guy was the first one to introduce himself, stepping in front of the yellow-head.

"My name is Midorima Shintaro." Adjusting his spectacles while his right hand is on his pocket.

Next was the yellow-haired guy who is active of them all, the one who was flailing. "Mine's Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you ~ssu!"

"Kise Ryouta? As in, the model?" I curiously asked. I just know the name though, not the face.

"Hm! Yes! I'm the one! You know me, I'm so blessed ~ssu!"

I smiled at his jolliness. "How about you?" I asked as I turn to look at the sky-blue-haired-guy.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Please to meet you." He introduced then half-bowed his body.

_So formal..._

"Eh? You noticed Kurokocchi? Amazing!" Ryouta sparkled with amazement.

"Of course, he's a human after all."

"You're really Akashicchi's twi- mfhumfpfpfmmfp." He was muffled by the hands of Shintaro and Tetsuya. I'm really used to call others their first name actually, feeling close am I? Hehe.

I just gave them an 'awkward nod' then I turn to look at the man whose hair is also red as mine wearing a formal suit and the red-haired guy with normal clothes; a white shirt topped by a black sweater vest while the collars being exposed and a dress pants with leather shoes.

_Whoa! So red hair is trending?_

Mom cleared her throat. "Mr. Ryojirou and Seijuro, why not introduce yourselves to Seijuki?"

They blinked a few times and the first one to talk was the red-haired-man.

"I'm Akashi Ryojirou. It's nice to finally meet you, Seijuki."

"Um... Nice to meet you too?" Unsure of what I should say.

"Mine's Akashi Seijuro. As you have noticed, we share the same last name, it's just that we're in a _'father-and-son'_ relationship." My look-alike said, stepping in front of me holding his hand out. I reach for it and we shook hands. "It's such a pleasure to finally be able to meet you, Seijuki."

"It's nice to meet you too. But, why _'finally'_?" I asked as my hand was back at my side.

"Ah! It's just that! They... Um... They are the ones who I talk about you recently. I was just telling them all about you, they are my acquaintances as well." Mom replied looking uneasy.

"Hm." I nodded. "Oh! Totally forgot! I know that you already know me but at least let me introduce myself. The name's Seijuki Hinori! 16 years of age and love music. Nice to meet you all!" I beamed at them smiling lively.

Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug.

"Seijuki..."

"Um... Mr. Akashi?" I squirm under his weight. He was a bit taller than me and so, you get the picture. Then another pair of hands also did the same but this time the man is about the same height as mine. "Akashi-kun?"

"Seijuro. Just call me 'Seijuro', Seijuki."

_Why are they hugging me and why is my mom letting them?!_

"Um... Seijuro and Mr. Akashi, my mom's cook is probably cold now, let's go and eat." I hesitantly wrapped my hands around them and patted their backs like calming a child by a parent. They slowly unwrapped their arms around me then I smiled at them tugging their wrists as I lead them to the dining room as the others follow suit.

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* Erika *-***

_Seijuki._

_How will he take it?_

_Will he go with his father and his twin?_

_Will he leave me alone here?_

_Will he forgive his father and hate me for hiding the truth?_

I can't. I don't want to know the horrible answers and what might happen. I'm scared, afraid.

"Let's eat!" Seijuki clap his hands then dig in but stopped halfway and eyed us. "Soooo, am I the only one who's going to eat? Because if I'm the only one, I ain't going to finish all of this. So might as well help me or give me a hand... wait no... give me your mouths? Wait, what? Uh... Just eat." We giggle at his words then began to eat also.

We were utterly silent as we eat our meal, just the clanking of our utensils against the plates was being made as noises, but I notice the quick glances the father and the twin would thrown at Seijuki.

"Seijuki," Gaining his attention towards me. "I already bought your favorite cake. Oreo Cake. So after this, would you like to eat it?"

"Absolutely. We're going to share it also." He replied.

As he said, after eating, I brought the cake outside the refrigerator where I kept it for awhile, and place it on top of the table.

"Let's slice it!" Seijuki happily said as he picks up the knife I had given him. I gulped. "It's just like _killing _someone or _stabbing_ and _slicing _them into bits." I sweat-dropped as the others mimicked me.

_I shouldn't have given it to him..._

"Um... Seijuki... I think I'll slice it." I volunteered.

"..." He fisted the handle of the knife in his hand. "Okay!" Then he pass it to me.

Seijuro and Ryojirou just gave an amusing look towards Seijuki while the others look at Seijuro and Ryojiro then at Seijuki, wondering something.

_Don't tell me... They also have the same 'hobby' as him? A family that has the same 'hobby'._The thought gave shivers down through my spine.

"Oh! And one more thing!" Seijuki interrupted. "Why do you, Seijuro, um... How do I put it - Oh! screw it! - Why do you look like me so much?" He intently stared at Seijuro who smirked - probably smiled - at his question while Ryojirou just looked at Seijuki happily but frown afterwards, realizing something.

The air turned heavy. I can see the seriousness of Seijuki and Seijuro, now, they _do_look like mirrors facing each other with one person in between. But the slight differences are still lingering but if you look closely, they do look alike.

"Can you now answer the question, _Seijuro_?" Seijuki asked impatiently.

I lowered my head in shame. Guilt took over me.

Wait, I should _not_ feel guilty because I didn't do anything wrong in any way, in fact, I did the right thing of raising Seijuki as my own and to avoid some parents who'll adopt him whose purpose is to just make him a slave or something, good thing I was the one who took him. But I didn't said that they have to be grateful, it's just that I want them to repent for the sin Ryojirou committed. The one who should feel guilty should be -

"You! It's your entire fault! Not mine! So whatever may your son's decision will make, is not any of my fault!" I lashed out as I stood up from my seat while pointing at the person who should be paying up the price - _Ryojirou._

"Wait, _son?_ It's Seijuro, right?"

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	8. Chapter 8 : Revelations & Begging

**Chapter 8 : Revelations &amp; Begging**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-* Seijuki *-***

"Wait, _son_? You mean, Seijuro, right?" I asked dumbly. I mean, come on, it's pretty obvious who is Mr. Akashi's son is. It's Seijuro of course, considering they introduced themselves as a family from the earlier introduction.

As I was waiting for the answer which I didn't acquired for the pass minutes because they were all just looking down on their plates like it's the most interesting to look at, but for Mr. Akashi and Seijuro, they were both looking up straight at me.

Silence roamed.

"Silence means 'yes'. And I know that Seijuro and his father is on good terms seeing them together and I cannot feel it; you know, pretending and stuff." I concluded but a voice started to talk.

"Seijuki," Calling my attention upon on Mr. Akashi. "I know that what I'm going to say is going to be destructive for you as well as for me for whatever may be the outcome and your decision, but I'm ready for what the consequence is." Mr. Akashi began as he heave a sigh. I gave him a look of confusion, I don't get him nor from my mom's earlier tantrum who by now looking at me with those eyes of mirroring Mr. Akashi's expression; a twinge of guilt and hope. "You asked a while ago that why you and Seijuro looks like the same, right? The truth to be told is that, you and him are... brothers, twin brothers in your state. You two weren't able to meet because of my own desires. I was the one at fault for letting you go. So I'm here to wish for your forgiveness as well as your permission to be with us." His voice is coated with an unwavering hope and determination.

My eyes narrowed slightly at the information, my eyebrows then furrowed as I became silent. Slowly letting his words sink into my head and let the words be understandable for me to comprehend even a little, though the words became all but deafening sound of buzzing through my head.

_Twins..._

_Twins..._

_Seijuro... and I are twins..._

After grasping that little - _no, big _\- words, I stared at them skeptically, "No _'Happy April Fools' Day!'_? How about, _'Joke!'_, _'Just kidding!'_?" Expecting them to shout those words as pranking me though all of them was giving a silent treatment.

"Seijuki, I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..." Mom - or should I say _'__the liar' _said. I know that I don't have the right to call her a liar because she still cared for me and for the past 16 years of my existence, but if she told me a little sooner, maybe I'll forgive her or even don't mind telling or feeding me lies just to make me feel complete. But she waited, waited for my _father_ to come and be the one to state it all.

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me a little bit sooner, Ms. Erika?" I asked her, voice that is impassive, who by now widened her eyes for I just address her as an acquaintance of some sort. The people went silent as hatred ate me.

"Please, Seijuki, don't blame this on Erika. I was the one who made this... this... mistake and I will take it all." Mr. Akashi defended.

My hands, which are trembling, were slammed against the mahogany table which a glass is on top as its cover, not even paying attention to my now stinging palms making contact to the glass. "Yes, unforgivable, absolutely unforgivable! Then I would like to ask the same thing to you, Mr. Akashi!" I exclaimed standing from my seat. "I'm already 16! Then you would just waltz in here and say, '_Seijuki, I'm your father and this is your twin.' _Like hell I'll take it so freaking calmly! Who do you think I am? I'm still a human with emotions and feelings! Well sorry for the outburst, but I don't need _you _nor Seijuro, so just drop it, forget about me and go on with your life without even sparring a time thinking about me like what you've done for the past 16 years!" I slowly gasp for breath as my vision turned blurry and some dark spots are to be seen.

_No! Not now!_

I tiredly slumped against my seat, catching my breathing as I see it uneven. "You... should've said it... sooner... or never... to prevent this kind... of event... to happen." I'm panting for air. Clutching my heart. Then slowly my eyes shut off as the lack of light covers my entire vision and the last thing I heard was, "Seijuki!"

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* Erika *-***

"Seijuki!" I hurriedly went over to him who is laying on the floor unconscious and limply.

I crouched down next to him as well as the others. Ryojirou picked up Seijuki carefully while looking at his son in worry.

"Where's his room?!" Seijuro asked. Panic rose into him as he saw his twin brother cradled in his father's arms.

"Upstairs!" I quickly replied. I went first to show them the way as they followed suit behind me.

_I should've thought first before saying those words. I should've known that he wouldn't really take it so easily. I should've known that he would be like this. I should've known better that his heart is weak._

I open Seijuki's door to his room and led them to his bed.

"Lay him down on his bed, Ryojirou." He did lay him down as I told him but with gentleness as if he was holding a China Doll. We then get out of the room to prevent any noise that'll make Seijuki's head ache.

"What happened to him?" Kuroko-kun asked as we sat back to the living room leaving Seijuki to regain his consciousness.

"It's just... normal." I answered, rubbing my thumb in soothing circles to my enclosed palm.

"Normal?" Midorima voiced out.

"Yes." I confirmed. "When he was a baby and born, he was born unhealthy. And his unhealthiness is still in him even when he grows up. His heart is weak. He looks strong but weak, vulnerable and fragile." I told them as I now looking at Ryojirou. "And just like what you've said; _worthless._" I spat at him.

"I didn't mean any of those words! It's just... just slipped out of my mouth... I... don't really mean it, he is _my son _after all_._" He countered. "I was scared."

"Yes! Scared! Scared for what may the people think and say to your family! Having a son who is not worth of your love!"

"_Shut up!_" A firm voice made me flinch. I look up upon the person who held authority. "Why do you oppose of such as this? My father clearly states that he wants Seijuki back. He clearly stated that he will make things go the way it should be in every 'father-and-son' relationships. He already affirmatively claimed that he did _this_ and come to make amends._" _Seijuki's twin reprimanded. He sets his head down. "Why are you separating us from him? Why are you being _like this_?" He mumbled while slightly trembling, he then look up and look me in the eye. "Seijuki is my twin brother and my father's son so we have any right to be with him! So I beg you! Please let us have some time with Seijuki!" His face was seen with a tear once flowed out of his hetero-chromatic eyes. "Please..."

I was stunned at his action as well as the others.

"Akashi-kun / Akashicchi / Akashi..." Kuroko, Kise and Midorima, respectively, mumbled under their breaths.

"We also do beg! Please let Akashicchi and his Fathercchi do, Ms. Erika!" Kise exclaimed. "Right? Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi?" The two nodded their heads in agreement as they said, "Please do." in unison.

"Please. I promise I'll make it up to him, Erika." I then whip my head towards Ryojirou who by now tearing up. "I beg you, Erika. Please... Please..." He smiled sadly at me.

I pondered.

_Should I really have to break them apart?_

The answer was simple and for the better; I wish.

"If anything happen to him, I swear I'll take him back." I smiled back at them. "Take good care of him now that you know his condition. I will not tolerate it if you will not take care of him."

They joyously smiled back as the father and son hug me. Repeatedly saying the words of being thankful.

Now that I already said 'yes' to them, how about Seijuki's decision?

_Will he give them a chance?_

Now, the answer lies to the person directly and not me.

_We have to hope for the best answer._

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	9. Chapter 9 : Yes or No

**YoungMurderer,**

**I humbly apologize for the lack of updates since, like, 8 months ago. I truly am sorry for this, everyone! I'm happy that there is still a few out there that can see this story because I know for a fact that the other KNB fanfics keep on updating leading this story to be hidden under them... I'm so ashamed, and probably some of you thought that I abandoned this hanging. Nope, I'm not going to do that, hopefully, but I'll do my best to update. I promise!**

**So here's Chapter 9! Sorry for the long long wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Yes or No**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-* Seijuki *-***

I felt myself being lift up off the ground and for about a minute, I was then place to a bed which is easily to determine as it is because of its' softness and comfy surface. My body seemed to be unmovable and numb while my head is aching as my heart seems to be in a tight grip causing my breathing to be uneven - I'm gasping repeatedly just so I can fill my lungs the air it needs.

_So much for the anger..._

_This _kind of thing happens normally whenever I get angry, absolutely sad, and being all super happy like when I laugh too much for me to actually wheeze like my stomach is being stomped on with two feet and because of that, I'll can actually die quite early if I'm not good at controlling and managing my emotions.

I need to let myself calm for a bit, means I need to rest and probably end up sleeping also, with my body laid on my bed, yup, totally going to sleep.

* * *

My eyes then opened and glanced at my clock to see that it's already 9:45 in the evening.

_Wow… I slept that long?_

I got up slowly to maintain my heart beat as well as to prevent my head to ache, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed then remembering the words that was shocking to hear.

_I have a father and a twin brother..._

But, probably, they're gone now. I slept and left them unanswered. And I know for sure that with my earlier reaction made them think of my obvious answer. I mean, come on! I have any right to decline!

A knock on the door made me stop my trance of thought as I stared at the door just across from me, contemplating if I should talk or be unresponsive, so I decided to be the latter.

"Seijuki? If your awake, can you say something?" The voice said at the other side of the door.

I instantly recognize the voice. _His _voice. How unfortunate. They're still here.

_Seijuro._

"...Come in, Seijuro..." I said.

The door creaked open as a red-haired male, with a plastered worry expression on his face, made his way inside. He walked towards me then sat at my side, the bed dipped as he did so.

We didn't talk nor words were exchange as we settle ourselves in my currently silent room.

Seijuro probably didn't like the silence between us, therefore, he broke it.

"I know that you are being in a fighting state in your mind. But at least see the positive side of these revelations. Because I know how it feels." He broke out. I stared at him as he stared back.

_He knows how it feels…_ Therefore, he should know the inner conflict I'm having right now, he should have the idea of me not accepting any form of custody from _him_. I already lived my life without them, simply therefore, I can continue living without them. They also can do the same. They can do the same since I was gone and abandoned – _father_ not really paying any heed on me and Seijuro managing without the idea of him having a twin brother.

His eyes are not having the same color as the other; _hetero-chromatic_ as they would say. His right eye who bears the red eye while the other is golden. His hair is a lot livelier red than mine who in the other hand is a bit pale. His skin is porcelain white as well as mine. Our faces are _exactly_ the same as the other.

_We really are twins_.

The only give away that he is Seijuro is his hetero-chromatic eyes, his bloody red hair and his short bangs.

"I was shock as well when dad confronted me about it but I accepted it."

"How? How did you accepted it, while I can't?" I desperately asked.

"Because you shut it out. You didn't let him, you let him but you countered back. You didn't saw the willingness in his eyes for you were blinded by the said truth. Anger swallowed you and you let it." He softly answered. "We actually were ready for the answer you've given and quite expected your answer of declination, but if ever you change your mind, just give him a chance of proving something. Don't worry we're not going to push it, we won't bother you anymore." He stood up and walk towards the door, holding the handle but stopped midway. "We're off tomorrow going back to Kyoto, I just want you to know." He then went out then shutting the door behind him not offering a glance back at me.

I hung my head low.

_Now what?_

With that question on mind, I slumped my body in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Yes or No?_

* * *

**ΔΔΔ * 7:00 am * ΔΔΔ**

"I'll be fine, Seijuki." Mom said. I already forgave her and said sorry for my outburst yesterday. I wasn't all that prepared, they should've let me in circles before dropping the bomb.

_Geez! They should watch dramas more and apply it._

As Seijuro said, they are now going back to Kyoto. Mom said that they would take their leave at 8 in the morning so I'm going to catch them by that given time.

"I'll be visiting here whenever I'm free, okay? I promise that. And tell the others I'm calling a vacation."

"If they'll mistreat you, tell me immediately!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" I kissed her on her cheek. "I'll be going now, mom."

"Be careful. I love you, Seijuki. You're still my son!" She then hugged me as I hugged back.

"And you're still my mom!"

* * *

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* Seijuro *-***

"Is everything packed?" I asked.

"Yes!" They all answer in sync.

"Akashi-kun." Momoi called. "Are you sure you won't try again? I mean he may change his mind..."

I raised my hand to stop her. "We won't push it to him. I don't want to ruin his life now of everything." I replied sternly but behind those words, I want to, I badly want to try again and beg him to be with us, to at least try.

"Seijuro." Dad called me from behind, so I turned around to see a worry and sad face of my dad. "I'm sorry. We didn't get to have that 'time-spent' we've wanted with Seijuki." He hung low his head.

"It's okay, dad. I think we made the right decision for him and for us – for the both parties." But deep inside me, I think it's not, not in our part. "Let's go. We might miss our train."

We are now going back without him.

_Without him… I lost again, we lost..._

_"All boarding Sanyo Shinkansen, please get ready as the train is now approaching, also, avoid stepping out of the yellow lane to prevent any accident. Thank you."_

"Get ready now."

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* Seijuki *-***

I looked at my wrist watch.

_7:30, Shit!_

Before going out of the taxi to run for it, I slipped on the hoodie of my backpack and was now running towards the station. There was a car accident causing this heavy traffic so I just use my legs. I have to use my legs.

No worries, I was just strolling a 4-wheel black suitcase and carrying a backpack. Nothing to worry, _dang it! I can't effortlessly run with these!_

_Ha... Ha... Ha..._

I was now panting for air as I arrived, then looking at my wristwatch once again.

_7:40. 20 minutes more._

_Please, help me catch them. Please!_

I looked over the mass of people. People going in and out of the Sanyo Shinkansen... With these number of people, they are going to slow me down like me being a turtle didn't help already. Why is this happening of all times?!

_How the hell am I going to find them in this thick mass of people?! Ugh! Seijuki, use your brain! Dang it! Do I have a brain even?! Ugh! There's no time for finding out! Think for now!_

_Akashi... _

_Akashi..._

_Akashi..._

_Ting! The last name is a give away already, considering they are what we call 'rich people'! So expect that they are in a Special room in the bullet train. Good thinking, Seijuki! Now go!_

I ran to where the special line is.

_"All boarding Sanyo Shinkansen, please get ready as the train is now approaching, also, avoid stepping out of the yellow lane to prevent any accident. Thank you._"

_Gonna run faster! _

_Run like a boss!_

Good thing people don't noticed who I am or else, I'll be seriously in trouble. I now can hear the sound of the roaring bullet train as well as to see a group of people with blue, sky blue, red-black, green, yellow, pink and... red hairs.

I gathered my breath to call out.

"SEIJURO!" I shouted causing them to turn around. And a voice in my head concluded, _'You have brain, Seijuki!'_

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	10. Chapter 10 : Going With Them

**Chapter 10 : Going With Them**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-* Seijuro *-***

As I was about to deem myself as a failure, "Seijuro!" A voice called out from a distance, causing my group to turn around to see the person who is responsible for such commotion.

There, a person who was wearing a bonnet and a pair of fashion glasses is holding a travel bag and a backpack resting on his left shoulder while panting hard. He's currently laying his hands on his knees to support himself. He then look up at us making me widened my eyes of finally recognizing who he is. The person standing there.

He made his way towards us, shortening the distance between us and after a couple of seconds, he was now standing in front of us. Then he stood straight as he beamed a smile while giving us a peace sign. "Sorry I arrived late! But at least I did catch up!"

My dad slowly walks towards him, a slow smile making its way to his face. "Seijuki…" Dad hugged him as Seijuki hugged back then released each other, my twin turning to me.

"Might as well go too." Without any rational thinking as my body move on its own accord, I run towards and hugged him while he stumbled a little from my weight as well as impact, I suppose. "Woah, Seijuro! You idiot!" He chuckled hugging me back.

"Aww... How cute!" Satsuki squealed as well as Ryouta.

"So cute ~ssu!"

"Um... Sorry to break it to you, but we have to go, like right_ now_." Daiki said as his voice trembled. Confusion was written on my face. I look at Seijuki noticing that his bonnet was taken off as his glasses were slightly wearing off revealing his eyes because of my sudden move towards him. Then I look at his back as I sense _'danger'_.

A huge crowd…

"Is that Seijuki!?"

"Oh my gosh! He is!"

"Kyaahhh!"

"Seijuki!"

"Please let me have an autograph!"

"Can I shake your hand, please?!"

People started to swarmed around us, especially, Seijuki. So without being polite towards the _'fans' _taking away their idol, I grabbed Seijuki's hand as the Sanyo Shinkansen is already at its stop, opening its doors. We quickly rush in.

Once we went inside, we settle ourselves to sit.

"Oh my gosh! It's really is you in flesh, Seijuki!" I was in now my fighting stance, thinking that probably a fan got in also. "Akashi-kun! It's me, Momoi Satsuki!" She quickly took a stance of a fearing cat.

"Uh. Sorry, didn't mean to." I apologize. I was still holding Seijuki's hand, squeezing it lightly to prove that he is here, with us.

For some reason, I couldn't make myself let go of his hand. I want to hold onto it tightly, so tightly that he wouldn't slip away.

"Uh... Sorry... I still don't know all of you but, I know that you all are Seijuro's friends." Seijuki spoke up. We began to sit down and put our luggage in its designated compartments.

I'm sitting down with Seijuki at my left - still holding his hand - and my dad at my right while Tetsuya, Daiki and Shintaro sits opposite at us. Kagami, Satsuki, and Ryouta sits at the blue-green-sky blue-heads' back but peaking their heads to see us and to join in. Atsushi sits at the opposite side of the three-peaking heads, still munching while looking at us - I can tell he sees us because of his height's help; the use of it.

"I never really thought that I can come face-to-face with Seijuki. It's like a dream~!" Satsuki said dreamily while looking at Seijuki. "Oh!" Snapping from her trance. "Now that you've said it. Akashi-kun didn't tell you about us, didn't he? So cruel Akashi-kun! Anyways, my name's Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you in personal, Seijuki. You're also my idol and I'm your number 1 fan!" Literally, stars are twinkling in her pink eyes.

"Thank you for being a fan then!" He thanked. "So… how about you, guys?" Turning his head to the others, giving them a gesture of 'introduce yourself'.

"Mine's Aomine Daiki." He yawned after. Typical Daiki.

"Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you." He smiled ever so slightly.

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi." He then put a large amount of chips on his hand, leaving crumbs falling, and then eating them all at once.

"Nice to meet you all! I already knew Kuro-kun, Mido-kun and Kise-kun, so yeah!" Seijuki beamed. "Hope we'll also be friends!"

"Kuro-kun? Mido-kun?" Satsuki confusingly asked, tilting her head from the side.

"Kuroko and Midorima!" Seijuki replied, not missing a beat. "I just want to give them a nickname because of their long last name, but it's their choice if they do want to give me permission and if not, its fine as well." He added.

"It's okay to call me 'Tetsuya', Seijuki-kun." Our ex-phantom confirmed.

"Mine can be 'Shintaro' -nanodayo." The Megane guy also permitted with a pink dust in his cheeks.

_Did he just blushed?_

"Okay then! Mine can be just 'Seijuki, Sei or Eijuki! But I guess the 'Sei' one is already out of the option considering Seijuro. You know, we have the same first syllable in our names." My twin happily said.

"Why only the two of them ~ssu?! I want you to call me by my name too, Eijukicchi!" Ryouta whined, quickly using the name that my twin permitted them to use.

"Me too, Eijuki-kun! Just call me Satsuki or any nickname you can think of out of it!" Satsuki then winked at him.

"If they can do it all, I can too, so call me -"

"Call him '_Hentai-kun_', Eijuki-kun." Tetsuya butted it, cutting Daiki. "That is befitting to him."

"Oi, Tetsu! The hell's with you?!" Seijuki chuckled at the sight in front of him. "Just call me by name too." He added.

I finally spoke out of impatience and irritation. "Just call them by their first name, Seijuki, or any appropriate nicknames, or suitable names for them that you see fit. Like Ryouta here." I gesture a hand on Ryouta. "You can call him _'Yellow-Gay'._"

"So cruel, Akashicchi~!" I glared at him, making him tremble in fear.

"Well the nickname's kinda suits you, _yellow-gay_. Hahaha!" Kagami teased, laughing so loud.

"While Kagami-kun can be _'Split-Eyebrow-Idiot-Guy'_, but that is too long to be of use, it'll be such a hassle."

"Kuroko!"

Seijuki laughs as the others start calling others idiotic-made-up-names.

"Anyways, why are you here, Seijuki?" Dad finally spoke, silencing the area. We didn't even notice him all along until he spoke, even me. Looks like I'm all wrapped up on the situation, on Seijuki.

"I... I want to come with you, to give you a chance. I want to." He replied with a smile gracing his face.

"Thank you."

"Thank you too, for finding me."

"Okay, too much drama ~ssu!" The _yellow-gay_ commented as he was now shedding animated tears.

"You're interrupting them, Kise-kun." Tetsuya said as he looked at Ryouta, deadpanned.

"You're an idiot for not reading their atmosphere, Kise!" Kagami added making him cry more.

"You're all cruel! Ne, Midorimacchi~?!"

"Die." Was the only word the green-haired male said.

We were once again covered in Ryouta's wailing noises.

"Um... Seijuro?" Seijuki caught my attention. I turned to him as I hum a, 'hm?', letting him continue. "Can you now... uh... let go... of my hand?"

I looked down at our interlaced fingers. "No can do. I still want to hold you." I smiled at his reaction. He blushed, redder than his hair.

"B-but! Uh... E-eh?! Fo-forget it!" My smile grew wider at his stuttering mess reaction. It's quite cute to see.

"You can sleep if you want, that is if you want to because it's a 1 and a half hour of travel to Kyoto."

"I'll take a catnap, I guess. So, are you-"

"No." I instantly answered, cutting his question off in the process of gripping his hand a little bit tighter than before, not wanting to let go. He grumbled but gave up. I turn to my friends. "Silence. Seijuki's going to take a catnap, so better shut those mouth of yours and _avoid_ making noises, or else." I threatened them, instantly silencing as I felt a slight weight at my left shoulder. I turn to its source then greeted by an angelic face of my twin. I smile, closing my eyes and letting my head to lean on top of Seijuki's head and took a catnap.

It's quite bothering me seeing Seijuki with his sunny character because his looks is exactly like mine when my eyes were still crimsons and my bangs were still not short. And I know for sure that the others our having a hard time coping up with him because of his looks and personality as well. It's like seeing me in a different persona.

But Seijuki is Seijuki and Seijuro is Seijuro, and from here onwards, I can conclude that we are a complete opposite of each other but I assure myself that I'll get the happiness I wanted. And my father wishes to.

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**

* * *

**YoungMurderer here!**

I just wanted to ask something and that concerns about our fanfiction here, I want to know who is favor of Seijuro being the _top _OR Seijuki being the _top._

The poll is up on my profile, _"Who's going to top?"_.

Let's poll it up for who's going to win!

Go vote now!


	11. Chapter 11 : You Need To Know

**YoungMurderer here!**

So the poll is already closed (dang, that went forever) and apparently, and I think that we already know who won, we have our winner.  
Yup!  
It's our Emperor, Seijuro!  
Seijuro will be the one topping Seijuki!

Sorry for this to took long...

* * *

**Chapter 11 :****You Need To Know**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuki*****-***

A slight movement made me flutter my eyes open, letting the sunlight from the window go pass my eyelids and into my eyes. I squinted to adjust the sudden intrusion of light. Upon blinking, I made out Seijuro's figure standing just beside me, his head hovering above. "Hm?"

He put on a gentle smile to his face. Woah... He looks like an angel. "Seijuki, we're already here, get up now." Seijuro announced with his soft voice. "Did you rest well?"

"Hn. Yeah." I firstly stretched my body because I just napped while sitting, good thing nothing of my any bones seems to ache with the position, then stood up from my seat and took my luggage out of the compartment above, but when I turned to see the others, they are still sitting. I tilted my head to the side with confusion. "How about you guys?"

"We're from Tokyo while Murasakibara-kun's from Akita and Kise-kun's from Kanagawa." Tetsuya answered.

"Is that so..." I frown a bit.

So from here on, we'll never meet again nor see each other because this is Kyoto where Seijuro and my father reside while the others are from Tokyo, the other two is from Akita and Kanagawa. Wait, if they are separated from each other like this, how come they're still intact? Oh. They're friends after all. _Best friends_. I'll just do some research about them then.

"Don't worry, Eijuki-kun! We're going to visit sometimes though!" Satsuki assured, giving me thumbs-up.

At least they are fine with me.

"Yes! We're going to see you, Eijukicchi!" Ryouta seconded.

"I'll wait, guys! So promise me!"

"We promise, right minnacchi~?" The others nod their heads in agreement.

"Seijuki, let's go, and everyone, thank you for coming with us. I couldn't done this without your supports. I really am grateful to have you all."

"You're welcome, Akashicchi/Akashi-kun." Ryouta, Satsuki and Tetsuya said in reply while the others just nodded their heads and hummed as their responses.

"Bye!" I waved my hand at them as I took a step out of the bullet train following my dad's and Seijuro's steps. They wave back at me enthusiastically especially Satsuki and Ryouta. Then the Sanyo Shinkansen sped off leaving a trail of wind making my hair fly rather violently because of the speed.

"Seijuki, wear your bonnet and glasses. You'll get surrounded again by people, so if you don't want that to happen, do hide yourself." Dad reminded. I dug inside my backpack to find my bonnet and glasses but to no avail.

"It's here." A fluffy cloth was put on my head, when I held my head high, I see Seijuro putting my bonnet on me. He then held my chin up, even though he doesn't need to because, heck, we're in the same height, and he put my glasses on my eyes. "There. That should do. Let's go."

I muttered a, 'Thank you' to him. I followed them, me trotting behind. When we went out of the station with all the people along the way, they were either too generous to let us through or is it just the aura of these two?

_This two really surprise me of how powerful they are, even to the point of just sensing their aura can be dreadful._

Once we got out, the sun ray's keep beaming at my eyes, then we were suddenly, not really suddenly because I was spacing out a bit so I didn't notice the man, greeted by a man in a butler outfit – definitely a butler. "Welcome back, Akashi-sama." He held his head down as his body was half-bowed to give respect.

"You can take our luggage in the trunk now, Mr. Takano." Seijuro said.

Mr. Takano - the butler - stood straight and stared at me then at Seijuro then those eyes coming back on me again. I inwardly smirk in amusement. Heh.

"Get use to it, Mr. Takano." I chuckle. "By the way, my name is Hinori Seijuki"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuki. My son and Seijuro's twin brother." Dad introduced me as he replaces my last name 'Hinori' with 'Akashi'.

"Understood. Nice to meet you, young master Seijuki." He bowed.

"Eh?! Ah! No need to neither be so formal nor bow. I'm way too young to be respected too highly by you, Mr. Takano." He looks up at me as I smile at him. "Just call me, Eijuki or Seijuki or whatever you like. It's kinda... um... awkward. So please, you can just act natural around me. Think of it that I'm your average joe!" I added.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Please do! I don't mind, really!" I assured him making him smile a little.

I heard a person sighed beside me where Seijuro stands so I assume that he was the one who sighed.

"You'll not win against him, Mr. Takano, so just give up." Seijuro said while smirking a little. "He's a bit of a stubborn _kid_." He chuckled, emphasizing the word 'kid'. How dare he…

"No I'm not! Tch!" I huffed at him, making him chuckle more. "Chuckle more and you'll definitely choke."

"Like I'll choke." He ruffled my hair.

"Oi! Stop it! You can't ruffle somebody's hair if you have the same height!" I tried removing his hand. Well at least I _tried._

"Who set that rule anyway?"

"Me! You don't ruffle one's hair if you have the same given height for it looks like the person being ruffled in the hair is small in stature! So stop it! I don't want to look like a midget, definitely if it's you doing it."

"Well face it, you're shorter than me." He said smirking.

_Ugh! What is wrong with this guy?! Why can't he see that he is also a midget like me?!_

"You two look great to see together, my twins." Dad commented on our child-like behavior. I turned to him to correct something.

"Sorry to break it to you, but, the _one_ whomake us look _great _together is me, definitely me because I look more handsome than him, dad. Keep that in mind please." I chuckled at my own remark.

"Dad..? You just called me 'dad'? I heard it right, right?"

"Yes. Yes you heard it right, dad." His face then was graced with his gentle smile upon hearing my answer.

_He should smile more._

"Chop, chop. We have to get going now, we're a bit worn-out so let's get going and take a rest, especially you, Seijuki. You ran just to catch up on us." Dad said, walking to 'who-knows-where' but giving his luggage to Mr. Takano.

"Let me carry it for you, Young-Seijuki." He quickly corrected himself as he held his hand out to give him my travel bag.

"It's okay. I can carry it by myself."

He just sighed and smiled at me which I return. I followed suit once again, then we stop in front of a fancy looking car - limousine.

_Rich people. Even though I'm a well-known singer, I don't go fancy._

Mr. Takano went to the trunk to set Seijuro's bag in it as well as dad's while I just volunteered myself to just put mine in. After that, Mr. Takano went to the driver's seat while I took the passenger's, yelling, 'Shotgun!', but when I was about to go in, a hand drag me out and make me go sit at the back.

"Seijuro!" I wailed.

"Dad _is _supposed to take the seat there."

"He didn't even say he'll sit there. I claimed the spot first, you deaf?"

"Well, he _always _sits there."

"Stop bickering at each other, let Seijuki sit here if he wa-"

Seijuki butted-in. "No dad. Just let Seijuki sit here, with me."

Seijuro looked at dad in a meaningful way which I didn't catch. Dad understood what Seijuro's been trying to say.

"Fine then. Let's go now, Mr. Takano." When he said that, Seijuro closed the mini-door separating the seats here from the front. Totally blocking out everything from each parties who seated where. Even sounds are blocked out.

_Makes a lot easier for my part, meaning, I can yell at __**him.**_

"What is wrong with you? Ugh! Seijuro! You idiot! I wanted to sit there! I want to see the view in front while passing along the road! You just made it unavailable! Hmph! I hate you now! Totally hate you!" Throwing my hands in the air dramatically and then crossing them over my chest. Yup! I look like a kid throwing tantrums, but that doesn't matter.

"Stop whining." He massages his temples.

_So for him, I'm whining? I'd like to say I'm telling him off. Ha! _

"I'll have you know that..." He mumbled then he turned his head at me, looking me in the eyes. "I, who always win, am always right. I can never be defied nor opposed for my words are absolute. You, Seijuki, my twin brother, is not an exception of my cruelty even when it comes to this type of argument. So might as well drop it this instance for you will just regret it."

I stared at him. His eyes are a bit of glowing.

_Oh… So that's how it is? Hm._

I smirked. "Then you, Seijuro, my twin brother, is now facing the first ever person who'll bring you down even in our first meeting. I, Seijuki, is also an Akashi, so I'll definitely be able to defy you in any way I want. Congratulations, you just had your first ever long time rival in a form of a twin brother."

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	12. Chapter 12 : New House, New Home

**YoungMurderer here!**

**...**

**Hi.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: New House, New Home**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuki*****-***

We will soon arrive at to where I'm supposed to be staying for the summer break span - the Akashi Main House here in Kyoto.

We are still in the limousine driving our way in. I took in the surrounding only seeing oceans of green grass and trees along the roadway towards the mansion. Then the creaking of gates opening catches by my ears. Upon opening the black shiny gates with a big 'A' in gold lettering onto the gate which stands for 'Akashi', I was mesmerize by the fountain standing proudly in the middle and a couple of posts surrounding it. Still driving our way to halt, a lined-up of maids and butlers are bowing their half-bodies.

_40__butlers and maids? No, probably more, considering how BIG the mansion is. Trust me, the__mansion__is so BIG._

The fancy car stopped in front of the mansion. I firstly glance at Seijuro, who is actually looking at me. "You want me to open the door for you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No need! I can open it on my own! I'm not a kid!" While being told, he was just smirking at me teasingly.

_This guy..._

Opening the door with the same timing as my twin, Seijuro first stepped out, then me. I slightly jump a bit because of the maids' and butlers' actions; "Welcome back, Ryojirou-sama, Seijuro-sama and Seijuki-sama." They all greeted still bowing their heads in utter respect.

_Wait... They know me?_

"We already informed them about you while you were taking your catnap." Seijuro said as he grabbed my arm and drag me inside, not even bothering on returning the crew's greeting, but I did. "Hi! Please to meet you all!" I struggle on saying those words while being drag inside. He opened the double doors with the same 'A' on it, when we went in; obviously forgetting my dad, I was astonished by the whole interior of the mansion.

Shining gold and silver is to be seen, sparkling even. A grand staircase ahead and a mini sculpture of a manin the middle. Red carpet welcoming you as you take your first step in, stretched towards the grand stairs. A couple of famous paintings hanging and some vases with flowers planted, placed flatly against the walls. A luxurious chandelier hanged right on top of the sculpture, shining brightly and giving this _royalty feeling_due to the whole interior of the mansion. While me, I just gape on it of course.

"Welcome to your new house, Seijuki Akashi. From now onward, you'll be my twin brother and my dad's son. Feel at home." Seijuro welcomed me. He is now standing in front of me, smiling warmly like welcoming his son home from school.

I sighed from exhaustion after finishing packing out all my things placing them in there appropriate places. I silently plopped myself on the bed - king size bed at that.

The room is rather spacious, it's also big for my liking; the bed is comfy with blue and white blankets and pillows with a slight curve of a blue roof on the headboard draped with a curtain which has a lampshade for reading purposes or so on, nightstand on the right side while on the other is a study table, a cabinet that has the same height of the bed placed at the foot where I laid a few books I brought with me. Facing the bed for a couple of foot is a 36 by 20 inches flat screen television with its thin speakers on either side of it while a shelf is resting below it, on the right side of it is a simple white with red lining double doors which is the walk-in closet while on the left side of it is a door with a glass on the center which is the bathroom. And lastly but not the least, my favorite place, the balcony enclosed by glass sliding doors, with silvery tables and two chairs outside.

I fetched my phone digging them in my pocket then opening it, letting the small light flashes on-and-off knowing that there are some messages addressed to me by my friends in Hiroshima.

I open a one certain message that caught my attention.

**From:****Nori**

**Sub: Composition**

_**Seijuki, I know that you are in the hands of your father and brother but I want you to make a new composition for this upcoming event - a mini-concert - that will be held in**__**Rakuzan**__**High before the end of the Summer Break.**_

"Seijuki-sama, the dinner is now ready. You may now go down and eat." A butler's voice said from the other side of my room's door.

"Okay! I'll be going down now! Thank you!" I replied as I get up from the comfort of my bed.

I grab a pair of black cargo pants replacing my brown jeans and a white V-neck shirt, contrasting the colors. But before going out, I grab my cellphone in-case of something, and then proceeded downstairs.

"Good evening, young master." A maid greeted me.

"Good evening to you too." I greeted back but before I go on, I abruptly stop and face her once again. "And please, you can just call me 'Seijuki' or whatsoever that will make you comfortable with and for me. It's just that I'm not into 'those' stuffs, so you can just improvise nicknames to call me. Like 'Eijuki', and that applies to everyone also." I added.

"But, Seijuki-sama, it's inappropriate in our part to address you in such a familiarly way when we don't have the right to. And to add to that, we fully know that we are just household keepers. So that makes it a simple said that we have to respect our superiors." She reasoned.

"In that said statement, you follow orders to fulfill your duty as a maid and to satisfy the master's order and make them comfortable as much as possible. Well then, I say that you all can just call me 'Eijuki' because _that_makes me comfortable." I smiled at her. She was about to talk back but I beat her to it, saying, "No 'buts'." I then walk towards the dining area.

Upon stepping in, I greeted, "Good evening, everyone!" But when I look at the table, there was only dad - not even eating because of those papers in his hand - and there is no sign of Seijuro.

"Good evening, Seijuki." Dad said.

"Where's Seijuro?" I asked.

"He's still in his room, dealing some work-related stuff. I already did call him, but he said that just order a maid to go up to his room together with his meal and he'll just eat there."

"Did you already do what he said?"

"Not yet, the maid I told is still preparing."

"Is the maid still in the kitchen?"

"Hm. Why?" He looks up at me curiously.

"I'll just be the one to go there and give him his food. I'll just eat there too, if you don't mind eating alone for the mean time."

He smiled for a bit. "I'm fine. Besides, let the two of you talk about - anything perhaps, just to know each other. We really don't know anything about you, our world is shut out. A businessman's world is in business of course. I pity myself right now."

"Don't. I'm quite happy that you two would do this kind of thing. I'll be going now." When I was about to step out and go to the kitchen, "Please do not work yourself up, dad. I don't want you to have a fatigue, okay?"

I knock on the door getting an orderly response, "You may come in and put the meal in here." I open the door using my back, my hands are full in the moment due to a stainless trolley with three drawers being pulled in by me. And how did I manage to bring it to the second floor? Easy, there's this glass elevator in the kitchen up to the rooftop and I learned that this mansion contains 4 floors.

The 1st floor is where the kitchen, living room and the dining room are. The 2nd floor is where the bedrooms are; Seijuro's, mine and dad's then 3 guest's rooms and my dad's office. The 3rd floor is where the entertainment room, the music room and the theater room can be found, and I was happy hearing that there is a music room. And the 4th floor holds the rooftop's party purposes and there's a helicopter resting there also. When I learned about this from the cook, I was like a fish gaping and all.

"Seijuki? What are you doing?" He asked, stopping for what he was doing.

"Isn't it obvious? Anyway, I went and deliver your food here and took mine also. I'll just eat here too. And if you are a clean-freak, don't worry I will not make a mess." He gave me his glamorous glare and I felt that he was about to retort a good reason but sorry, I will not be move. "Deal with it. It's your fault for eating here and not downstairs." I help myself to sit in his bed. I scan his room.

The bed is also as big as mine with red and white blankets and pillows, a bookshelf placed on top of his bed's headboard and also at the foot, a flat screen the same as mine with those speakers facing the bed, a - _seriously?_ -glass door bathroom but foggy and blurry – _but still! H__e won't mind if someone barge in and see his glory?!_\- A double-door room - probably the walk-in closet too. A study table with some papers which he is working on, a balcony as well with two chairs and table. The room is actually as big as mine but rather suits his character. I mean, look at this room, it's full of what you call _'to make you more intelligent as you are now'_something like that.

"Go downstairs and eat there, Seijuki." Seijuro's orderly voice said.

I didn't pay any attention to him; instead, I walk over to the balcony with the trolley containing our food. I took out the meals from the drawers and gently placing them on the table, with a silent 'clank'. He was just staring at me then blinks when I walked towards him and grabs his arm making him stand up and then I drag him to the balcony. "You'll eat with me. You can finish that later, okay? The sooner you eat, there's no longer hindrance."

"You're too stubborn to handle." He muttered as he took his seat as well as mine - just facing each other.

"You already said that I'm stubborn so might as well live up to it. Heh." I smirked in triumph.

We began to eat while talking to each other and even after finishing the meal, we still talk and the paperwork on the study table was long forgotten by Seijuro.

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	13. Chapter 13 : A Good Morning Until

Chapter 13 : A Good Morning... Until...

ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ

*-* Seijuki *-*

I was now lying down on my comfortable bed while staring at the ceiling – the _grand ceiling_.

After a while of talking to Seijuro, a maid took our dishes away and relayed a message from dad that we should go take our sleep so that our bodies can rest for all that travelling. So we did. Before I was about to leave his room, Seijuro looked at me with his deadpanned face while I just snickered and said in my most innocent voice, "It's not my fault you missed working on those papers, Seijuro. Good Night!" I even gave him a flying kiss.

While looking at the ceiling, my phone went off above the nightstand.

*** BUZZ ***

*** BUZZ ***

*** BUZZ ***

I grabbed and slid it open revealing the name:

**_Nori Suzuki_**

In the screen.

I tap the phone icon and accepted his unexpected call.

*** CONVO ***

[Hello, Seijuki! I didn't think that you're still awake at this time of the evening!]

_Well, if you can see the clock right now, it's still 10._

[It's already late, but I just want to inform you about the upcoming event. I just gathered information about it a while ago.]

_And that is? _

[Well, we both know that high school festivals are two-days straight event, right?]

_It means, I have to go compose a new song for the festival and a couple of covers, right?_

[Hahaha! As expected of you, Seijuki! You're right! Good luck about that! The earlier you write, the earlier you finish! Go and find inspirations and muses! That'll be all, bye!]

_Bye._

**• END •**

And from there, he hung up. I sigh and place my phone back at its place - on the nightstand.

_No worries, I can just finish the one I was writing two weeks ago._

I rolled onto my stomach and grumbled at the pillow dug onto my face and turn again, turning off the lamp that's keeping the room away on lacking of light. Upon turning it off, I quickly doze off.

¤Φ¤

* The Next Morning *

¤Φ¤

I woke up at exactly 5 am because I was used to it.

I quickly gone to the bathroom and changed my clothes into a simple get-up. V-neck white T-shirt topped by a black-and-white long sleeve plaid shirt, black leggings reaching under my knees, while being topped by a pair of white cargo pants enough to let the leggings be seen and red sneakers as my footwear. I took my glasses and bonnet as my hiding materials for today's - as always anyways. And, of course, I can't forget my phone, stuffing it in my back pocket.

I went out of my room and when I reach the stairs, I swung my body onto the railing and slid my way down then a quiet thump of my feet when I landed.

I give myself 100/10.

A maid went out of the dining area and saw me, the maid I had talked with last night. "Seijuki-sama, good morning. You're quite early to wake up." She greeted.

Before greeting, I approached her. "Good morning to you as well. But didn't we had this talked last night that the suffix '-sama' is to be remove?" I pouted then continued. "I just can't, you know, be use to these stuffs, I'm really not into those fancy callings nor fancy things. As Seijuro said, I'm stubborn and there is no point on arguing further with me. So please..." I mastered a puppy eyes at her that she just chuckled on.

"Even to the point of using that... eyes, you're this desperate, huh? Anyways, fine. It is what you wanted after all, Seijuki."

My face lightens once I heard my name on use again but without the suffix '-sama'. "See?! It's not that hard... Um... I still don't know your name though." I scratch at the back of my head.

"Oh! How impolite!" She firstly straightened her posture then held her hand out. "My name is Yuko Itsura. Nice to meet you."

I took her hand. "My name is Hino- Akashi Seijuki. Nice to meet you too, Yuko-san!" She smiled at me when I introduce myself to her even though she already knew my name, which I gladly returned. Our hands returned to our sides once again.

"By the way, why are you up this early in the morning, Seijuki?" She asked as we walk towards the kitchen.

"I just wanted to have a walk outside and perhaps, I can memorize the places here and also have my routine complete. I always have my walk every morning and it's also my morning routine." I replied while I went over to where the refrigerator is, opening then scanning if they have a milk here. "Bang! Found 'ya!"

"Eh? What is it, Seijuki?"

I took the cartooned milk out of the ref. "Here." I raised it for her to see.

"Oh. You like milk in the morning?"

"Hm! I always have! My mom always have me drink milk whenever I wake up in the morning, she never let me have a taste of coffee but I was fine with tea, but when I got used to it, I always crave for it." I then grab a glass and filled it up with milk then returning the milk in the ref once I took enough amount of it.

"Then I'll keep that in mind. Ryojiro-sama and the young master always have tea in the morning."

"Then why is there a milk here?" I raise the glass to my lips then tilt it enough for me to have few gulps of it.

She tilted her head to the side and place her fist under her chin. "There's this cat that somehow Seijuro-sama took in."

_What?!_

"What?! Seijuro took in a cat? How amusing. If I see it correctly, he's not the type of guy that really pick something from the ground without saying it's filthy nor go this far." I finished the glass of milk and put it in the sink, opening the tap, letting the water rinse a bit of excess milk in the glass then closing it.

"But then again, he did. It was 2 years ago, it was a rainy day when he got home with a cat in hand and ordered me to go fetch it a milk and ready a pillow for it to sleep in. The cat is black with eyes of green, it's currently in Seijuro-sama's room."

In Seijuro's room? How come I didn't saw it? Wait! I probably did. So that explains what the black blur I keep on seeing on the balcony but Seijuro always keep me occupied when I want to turn my head. Haha! How sly.

"I should go now. Do you have a map around this area, Yuko-san?"

"Hm. We have." She passes me as she went towards the ref and reach a hand on top of it, getting a foldable paper. "Here. Don't you need a companion with you, Seijuki?" Worried written all over her face.

"No. It's completely fine. And please don't wake the two up after I leave. You might want to alarm them about me, but please don't. I can take care of myself." Before walking away, I grab the apple resting on the basket on top of the table then I was set off. "Bye! I'll see you later, Yuko-san!"

"Be careful, Seijuki!"

I slip my bonnet on and my glasses upon setting a foot outside the mansion. I can hear birds chirping, the calm wind, trees' leaves dancing against the wind and lastly, the lovely sun.

_This'll be a great morning!_

I was now inside a cafe I came across with not too long ago. The busy street here in Kyoto kept me company just by watching them while eating an omelet.

Hm... The omelet here is delicious! I'll come here often from now on!

* Pshring *

The bell on top of the glass door rung as four people went in. One has black silky hair which reach his neck, one has light orange hair and with the same bangs as Seijuro, one has an ashy hair color with a book in hand, lastly the intimidating one that has a bulky built.

_Woah!_

Probably I keep on staring at them really hard under my bangs that they felt it as their conversation died down and soon after their eyes fell on me.

I gulped.

"Eh? Sei-chan is that you?" The black haired male question, walking towards me with his gang behind him.

"Oh! He's here?!" The rather jolly one who has the light orange hair, said.

Settling themselves in front of me was quite intimidating especially with the bulky-man in tow and just standing behind them.

_Fudge! He looks like Hulk, Hulk's small version – not really small, he is BIG._

"H-hi?" I stuttered.

_Wrong move! Why did I have to stutter? And why is it a question?!_

"Sei-chan doesn't stutter and held fear." Silky-hair eyed me, finding something. His eyes studying me with so much than a once-over-look. _He gives me creeps._

I schooled an expressionless-face while clearing my throat. "May I help you?" Yosh! I didn't stutter this time!

After sometime of studying me under a microscope, yeah, I'm an organism, a little organism under his eyes. The others were looking at me but not the same intensity as Silky-hair here is doing. Suddenly, Silky-hair's eyes widen like he had just found out what is wrong with me. "You're not Sei-chan! Your bangs are long like Sei-chan's when he didn't cut it before! And it's impossile for him to grow it long like yours in such a short time. Who are you?!" His eyes narrowed while pointing an accusing finger at me.

I slumped.

Where is my 'good' morning?

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	14. Chapter 14 : Rakuzan's Basketball Team

**YoungMurderer,**

So yeah. Hello. How are you? I know. I took ages to update this and for that i apologize.

* * *

**C****hapter 14: ****Rakuzan's ****Basketball Team**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuki*****-***

"Who are you?"

I just silently stared at him. I can't comprehend or get what he was saying, but it registered in just a few seconds.

_I'm slow, aren't I? Sorry._

I contemplated on whether I tell him who I am or not because, first and foremost, we are in a public place which is a café **but** there is just about 10 people here **but**, again, they are all teenagers and _all girls_ so I can't risk myself being caught here by potential _fangirls._

I shivered with just imagining what might happen – likely to happen if I ever get caught.

And besides, I don't know him and his company so I should also ask the same.

"Answer me!" He insisted. His voice giving out a hint of frustration.

_Ugh.__Might as well voice out what I thought._

"Can I ask the same question to you? Who are you?" I asked, raising a reasonable eyebrow at him.

He just stood there, staring back at me, challenging me and it clearly states that he will not budge or give in – he's one tough nail. I sighed, finally giving in but I lowered my voice to a whisper, we can't risk everything here. "My name's Hi–Akashi Seijuki." Correcting myself in the process.

They stood still on their places, mouths hanging slightly open. They seem to be dumbfounded about what I've said. Surprised of what I just said or perhaps surprised of who I am.

"EHHH?!" They yelled.

_Voices people! __We're in a café!_

"Woah! Now that I can imagine the whole scenario, he _is_ scary!" I commented as I shiver at my own imagination while they go and describe Seijuro for me.

"Really! He is scary." Reo seconded. While Kotaro and Eikichi keeps trembling and as for Mayumi, he was just there, sitting and still reading the book entitled 'Private Games' by James Patterson.

_I like that book. I already finished it. I don't want to go spoil him._

After all the ruckus we had made earlier, we finally stopped when I said I'm Seijuro's twin because they keep on saying that I was an impostor, Seijuro's impostor, but they also quickly erased that idea when I flicked their foreheads to get their attention and said that; "I'm no Seijuro's impostor, I am Akashi Seijuki. Seijuro's twin brother." After that said, they all snapped and quickly sat down on the spare chairs around my chosen table and thrown lots of questions at me, like;

_'How?__Sei-chan didn't said anything about you nor the matter itself.' -_'I, myself, didn't even know.'

_'Really?! How come we didn't know it? And we can't believe it that the 'Seijuki-singer' is __Akashi's __twin brother!'_\- 'As I said, I didn't know either until now.'

I now know their names. Reo is the beautiful-man, Kotaro is the name of the happy-guy, the bulky one is Eikichi and the quiet and collected one is Chihiro. The earlier three made a scene where they shouted, "Oh my! You're Seijuki?! _The _Seijuki?! Woah! Waaahhh! I'm a huge fan." Something along those lines. But I manage to make them stop and quiet them down because the staff of the cafe is looking at us, especially the ones who part-time, probably in their college, keep staring at me.

The questions and the earlier accusing made me think that they know Seijuro so I asked them and yes, they know him. Why? It's because they study at where Seijuro also study–schoolmates–and they are in the basketball club where Seijuro is the captain. How come Seijuro is the captain when he's a midget? That question was then answered by them with one word only, 'scary'.

And the last question that really caught me off guard was Chihiro's; _'Twin brother, huh? After all this time that you didn't know until now of what you said, you accepted it so easily not even sparring a thinking-time for yourself. Giving in when you know that your father was the one who gave you away like a kitten who is dirty. You sure a tough one. How can you be able to do that?'_

_To do that? Isn't the right thing to do?_

I mean, the decision I made is right, right? If you clearly see it with your own eyes that what they wanted to do was already in their eyes as they speak, so it's only natural to accept it because they are sincere, genuinely sincere, they really put up efforts to it. So what is wrong with it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing because he isn't placed on my place. So he has no right to question the decision I, myself, made. He has no right because he isn't me.

Of course being me, I didn't say those words as my answer, instead; "Simple. Because I want to." That. That simple answer is my answer. I really don't even care of what he thinks because, first of all, he doesn't control one's life.

The three quickly change the subject because of the tense air surrounding me and Chihiro as well. And the topic they can think of is to what kind of person Seijuro is and that leads to now's conversation.

"He's a midget, so why can he be so superior?" I asked them. I mean, look at them. They can easily take Seijuro on with their heights and body.

And if you haven't notice yet, I'm in first-name basis. Since I'm Seijuro's twin brother, they gave me permission to call them through their first names and I also let them call me 'Seijuki' or any nicknames they can come up with.

"Because, he is scary! That answer is supposed to be obvious already. He can do whatever he wants. That simple." Kotaro answered.

"He can also be violent. Very violent." Reo added.

_Violent? How?_

Like he's reading my mind, "He throws scissors, actually. He has that _habit_ and _skill_. So we always obey what he orders us because if we don't, it's either he'll just torture us through basketball practices until we vomit or deliver our bodies to the infirmary or the hospital because of the fatal wounds of his deadly scissors."

"And we don't want that to happen..." Eikichi said.

I gulped. Seijuro took a liking to scissors, huh? He probably set a glass cabinet for his collections. The thought made me chuckle.

All I gathered from them about Seijuro, all I can say is that he is incredible.

Top of his class with excellency without even trying or breaking a sweat, the so-called-'Emperor' of Rakuzan High. Since his first year and up 'till now, he's the president of the student council and the captain of the Rakuzan basketball team. Seijuro only know victory and only victory. He is capable of anything and everything, like, wow.

"Oh! By the way!" I turned to Kotaro. "Why don't we go out and have some fun!" He beamed.

"Yeah! Just like you said a while ago, Seijuki, you don't know much about here in Kyoto so let us be your tour guide!" Reo added.

The other two just hum in response. While Chihiro's not even caring on what is set.

_So much for reading._

"I'm in!" I quickly answer.

I can have company now! How convenient! It's more fun to go out with people than to go out myself.

_Does __Seijuro __goes out with them?_

We stood up from our seats and went for the door which is being open by a girl - a crew, I smiled at her and I know that she knows me because I removed my bonnet and glasses and thank her which she gladly says, "You're welcome! Please come again!"

I quickly put on my bonnet and glasses on their rightful places. "So, where are we going?" I ask.

"To the entertainment district!" Kotaro pump his fist up the air as he answered happily.

_This will be a great day, indeed!_

Like going on adventure, we then set to our tracks towards the said fun.

**ΔΔΔ**

***-* ****Seijuro *****-***

I woke up with quick-paced knocks against my door and a voice being followed.

"Seijuro..." Dad.

I slowly sat up and went to the door to see my dad with a worry expression on his face. "Yes?" I ask.

"It's Seijuki. Yuko said that Seijuki went to have a walk outside with no one by his side."

Now my spirit and body is completely awake by the news. My eyebrows knitted together as I exclaimed, "What?!"

"He went out with no one."

"That ungrateful excuse of a twin brother." I muttered as I went back to my room and quickly went to shower and look presentable enough to go out. I wore just a pair of black slacks and a white fitted dress shirt – sleeves rolled up to my elbow, while, in a hurry, I just let my fingers comb my hair.

If the people see him without any material to cover his face, he'll be mopped by the people. Why can't he ask for a company? He can just walk in here and wake me up.

I grab my phone, went to my contacts, selected Seijuki's number and gave his phone a ring.

It ringed, and ringed and ringed.

_Answer the phone call, Seijuki._

With a couple more rings, I gave up.

I got out of my room. "Seijuro! He's probably alright. You don't have to fetch him or find him even. Yuko said that Seijuki brought a map with him." I stop on my tracks.

"Even so, he's still alone and what if danger come to him? It's better to be ready at least." I continued to walk-run down the stairs.

"Good morning, Seijuro-sama." A butler bowed his head.

"Ready a car, I'll be going somewhere."

I quickly made my way to the front door as the butler quickly complied and about a seconds later, a black car stops in front of me.

"Don't stress too much, Seijuro." Dad said as I went in the car and shuts the door.

"Let's go to the entertainment district." I commanded, settling myself down then we drove our way there.

I took my phone again and gave his a ring.

_Seijuki..._

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	15. Chapter 15 : Fun

**YoungMurderer,**

I know.

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Fun**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuki*****-***

"Yes! Another shot by Kotaro!" I exclaimed happily while clapping like a lunatic.

Smiling proudly, "Pick what you want, Sei-Sei." Kotaro said, allowing me to pick what prize we want to have or probably mine's because he's letting me choose.

Oh! And I also let them just call me by any means of nickname for me just like Kotaro did here. _Sei-Sei._

_Hmm… Let's see…_

I view the prizes set up for the winners who will beat the high-score of the game we're playing; basketball. There are some stuff toys like panda, bear, cat, unicorn, and what really caught my attention is the little cute stuffed toy rabbit with a red button as its eyes. _Like a certain someone I know except that he is not anywhere near being a cute little rabbit._

"I'll pick that one!" I pointed at the rabbit eagerly to touch it.

The guy behind his post, went to get it and happily gave it to me. I turned myself towards the four, hugging the rabbit in my arms, squeezing it the life out of it. _It doesn't have life, Seijuki. _

"Isn't it cute?" I asked them.

"... Cute..." They said in unison. I look at them, seeing them a bit in daze as they stare at... me? Or at my back?

I turn to my back to see who or what they're staring at, but no one is there nor a thing to be attracted to, so I turn to them again, but I was quickly engulfed in a tight hug.

"You're so cute, Eijuki-chan!" Reo jumped at me to encase my small stature into his chest.

_What? Who? Me?!_

"Reo-nee, Sei-Sei can't breathe!" Kotaro tried to break us apart but to no avail because of his vice-grip hold. "At least make a space a little, so that I'll be able to hug Sei-Sei too! Ugh!"

_So that's what he just wanted!_

"Waaahhh!" A loud wail of a child was heard through the district making us flinch in our stood places. Reo, gratefully, untangled his arms, making the air available for my lungs.

"Waaahhh!" The cry was heard again, but this time, I followed it.

"Eh? Where are you going, Sei-Sei?" Kotaro asks as he follows me together with the gang, curious as to where I'm going. I didn't answer his question, instead, I focus my ears to the crying sound of a... little girl. Yes, a little girl. As I pop out of the crowded people - circling the crying girl - I quickly went to her.

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" I ask as I crouched down to her height. The boy who is beside her, answered me instead.

"She wants the big penguin." The boy pointed the white fluffy-looking penguin which is hanging on the wall that has the printed words, 'PRIZES TO WIN!', then he continued, "But we can't, because we can't keep up with the dance-steps on the Super Nova Dance."

I look at the game, eyeing it, then I look at the crying girl again. "Shhh... Don't cry now." As I patted her head. "What's your name?"

"Na-Nami..." She answered between her sobbing.

"Don't cry, Nami-chan. We will get the penguin."

She looks up at me with her glistening brown-eyes. "Will you be the one to get Mr. Pengy-chan?" With her big eyes and sparkling due to tears, I quickly nodded my head, unable to resist her puppy eyes.

"I will! We'll get the penguin you want, okay? So don't cry anymore, young lady." I wipe her tears away with my thumb. "Come on now!" I turn my back on her and stretch my arms out to my back, implying her to hop onto my back giving her a piggyback-ride. She wrapped her tiny hands at my neck as I rose from the ground while the boy cling to my pants, I then went over to Reo.

"Will you stay here for a few minutes with them, Nami-chan?" I turn my head to Nami, who's head is resting on my left shoulder. She lifted her head then look at the people in front of us which are Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi and Mayuzumi - who by now, stopped reading.

"Are they safe? Especially him?" She pointed at Eikichi who glared at Nami-chan which I countered with a chuckle.

"Of course they are, Nami-chan. They're my friends, so trust me. They'll never hurt my young lady."

"Okay then." Before unwrapping her arms around my neck, I turn around at Reo who'll be carrying her while the boy was just holding Kotaro's hand.

"I'll be back with your Mr. Pengy-chan, okay? I promise you that, I will not bring you down." I smile at Nami. Quickly turning around and took a walk towards the empty Super Nova Dance's frontal space and took my loaded card to slid it through the card slot. After doing so, the screen lightened with different colors and the words, _**'DANCE, GROOVE AND HAVE FUN!'**_took the whole screen's space.

I smile. It's been awhile since I dance and play this kind game but I bet, I still have it. Before everything, I remove my plaid shirt and tie its' sleeves around my waist, showing off my white shirt. _And the guns… Ha!_

I took a glance at Nami who is looking at me with eyes of determination and trust. I beamed a smile at her which she returned. Looking back at the game, I took three steps backward as the system recognize my body in place, reaching the camera that will watch the movements and the steps I'll do during the game. My movements can be seen on the screen, on a little box placed on the lower-right corner of the big screen but not the graphical image of me and the surrounding, instead, a computerized image of me; grid as the background and my body's build in pixels.

I held my right hand up as the me in screen also held it's right hand then swaying it a bit, trying it. I set my hand down and lift the other one, indicating the system to let me begin the game. The screen lightened even brighter with cool colors flashing then abruptly stop as the music went out of the speakers embedded on the machine. The beat was wonderful making me eager to dance already, but the steps are still on-hold.

**ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuro*****-***

Fortunately, there was no traffic so my ride was smooth and we got to our destination without any hassle along the way.

"Here is fine."

The car stopped while I immediately got out of the car. "Wait here while I go find him." I commanded.

Wasting no seconds, I push myself towards the not-so-busy district. I didn't even have to put effort into slipping myself through the crowd since they are the ones who automatically make way for me. He is just here for about a week, he didn't even wait for at least half year to pull this kind of stunt on us. He'll be surely get an earful from me when I find him and drag him by the ear too.

"Hey, I saw this guy with a bonnet and glasses at that dancing game. All I can say is that, he is pretty cute and talented as heck!"

"Why didn't you tell me this immediately?"

"I was telling you when you have this best timing to cut in."

"Let's go watch him! I bet he's an idol doing a prank."

That being heard and all by me, I jog towards where the 'dancing game' is and took in the large crowd in a circle across the street. I crossed the street and went in head-to-head. I didn't need to push through the people, anyway. I cleared my throat loud enough to be heard by the people in front of me. They turned their heads and quickly made a way for me to walk through.

As I made my way to the front and people staying away from me for about 5-meter radius, I saw Seijuki... dancing.

**ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuki*****-***

I carefully stared at the upcoming steps in the dance-game.

I keep on hitting the correct steps earning me some good points and combos. The pace is quite fast but I can manage.

The people is 'aw'ing at me as they multiply. I'm actually smiling while dancing, the air is swirling around me is just so cool. The steps are quite easy to begin but as it go further, the steps became hard but hey, I'm already use to this. When I already view the next steps to perform, I already memorize them so I turn my back to the machine and face the crowd and continued dancing. I'm like performing in front of them as an idol.

The music was fading away now, giving out the sign that it'll be finish within a minute and just like I said, it did. I clutch my hands onto my knees as I heave for air. The crowd clap their hands as I smile at them.

Good thing that my bonnet didn't much budge on its place and just like defying gravity, the glasses is still on its place as well.

I turn around and saw the score I got, smiling to myself once again because of its result.

_Mr. Pengy-chan, meet your new owner._

The guy from behind the counter went up to me with Mr. Pengy-chan on his arms. "Congratulations, young man! Here's your prize!" It was actually big, bigger than the little girl and I felt a little selfish at wanting it to be mine instead. _Who doesn't like big stuffed toys anyway?_

I took it from him, "Thank you." I then walk over to Nami and the others. "Here you go, Nami. As promise."

She took and hug it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The crowd slowly disperse, leaving us.

"You're so good at it, Sei-Sei!" Kotaro complimented.

"Yeah! You make me proud, Eijuki-chan!" Reo hugged me, Nami being squished considerably tight in-between us but still able to breath and hug me as well.

"_Seijuki._"

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


	16. Chapter 16 : Rakuzan Team with Sei

**Chapter 16 : Rakuzan Team + Sei**

**ΔΔΔ¦¦¦ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuki*****-***

"_Seijuki._"

Once hearing my name being called using a cold and stern voice, which I really do recognize whom it belongs to, I slowly look at the direction where the voice came and to my surprise, he is alone and, apparently, burning me with his eyes.

I gulped.

"Oh, hi there, Seijuro!" I innocently greeted him who is releasing this deadly aura. I gulped again and sweat bullets. _Fudge._

"Who said that you can go outside the house _without_ any butler to accompany you? What if you got lost? What if you were kidnapped? What if you-"

I cut him with my hand, seriously, I did. Nah. I just held it in front of his face, no need to panic, I'm still going to live. "Wait, wait! Sheesh! Come on! I'm not _that_ stupid and weak, okay?! I can deal those by myself. Besides, I'm used to those kinds of things..."

His facial expression drastically changed. "Used? Why 'used'?"

"The kidnapping happens a lot but being lost is quite an adventure for me, it gives me chances to go and ask for directions, so it's not that bad. Plus, I can get to meet new people." I shrugged.

"You were kidnapped a lot, Sei-Sei?!" Kotaro squeaked out, I almost forgot about them, I'm such a bad friend, but, hey! If you were in this kind of situation where your life is on the line, you would also forget those things around you just to survive. Seijuro is _that _life-threatening.

"Hm. Not only here in Japan though, most likely when I'm on a concert tour especially in US. And the funny part is, the kidnappers or whatever the others were, were found battered – you know, they were violet and blue." I shrugged carelessly. It was a normal occurrence.

When I was 7 years old, I took a couple of lessons in martial arts to protect myself since I was pretty weak and a magnet of bullies when I was a kid and vow to at least protect myself and avoid always going home crying like a baby with multiple bruises. I didn't use my knowledge to threaten or to beat kids into pulps, I don't want to turn into like them. So, when someone took a swing first at me, I'll take that as my signal to do something.

Now, that I am now a leading artist, my manager would put bodyguards on me 24/7 that irritates me to no end. I hate to be constricted to a lot of things I want to do, especially when I want to go outside. So, I brought up my skills in martial arts and told him that as far as I am concern, I am more than capable of looking out for myself than the bodyguards that were put to guard me.

Oh! And I also learn to shoot a gun just recently. So, yeah, you get my point.

"Woah! So you kick their asses easily? On the second thought, I don't wanna know the answer, you're an Akashi anyway." Eikichi waved his hand lazily.

"You're not supposed to be happy with it, Seijuki." Seijuro pinched my nose until it was red, after letting go, I rubbed it to ease the slight stinging pain. "You're supposed to be aware now and take precautions every time you're out, and even though this is Japan, now that your last name is already altered to 'Akashi', so expect the unexpected. Your already a well-known singer added the fact that you're an 'Akashi' will definitely make your life in more danger." He sighed before continuing. "I know that you know that the family name 'Akashi' is well-known across the globe because of its outstanding company mostly the family, and now the fact that we found you and the son of the current head of the family, will cause you a big trouble. You know what I'm trying say, right?"

"Hm." I nodded apologetically.

By the end of the month, dad would announce my presence as his son and the world would know that I am an Akashi, which will be bringing more danger than just being a singer.

I know the Akashi Family is well-known and top-class, but I don't know it's depths. So basically, the family can be clearly describe as big-shot. And from the looks of it, out there are competitors of the family wanting to have their way on the top - wanting to clearly surpass us - by any means necessary, meaning, they'll do anything just to top a notch even to the point of... kidnapping or worse than that, _killing_, especially the next occupant of the throne - the heir.

But if dad is the head and he has two sons, who's the heir now? I mean, dad should've assigned it all to Seijuro because that's the goal when he _-ahem-_ abandoned _-ahem-_ me. Seijuro is the sole heir, so now that I'm here with them, did my presence changed it? But if I would be ask if I want to take the role, I'll gladly decline it. I'm not made for those type of things - business and all. And Seijuro is the befitting among us two, so he'll take it over and I'm 100% sure that he'll be able to manage it smoothly and if he needs help I'll be there. I'm supportive, aren't I?

A ruffle of my hair made me snapped my lowered head up to the person in front of me. "There, there. Don't think so much. I just want you to be safe as much as possible, Seijuki. So please, don't think bad of me."

My eyes widen at his last sentence. "Think bad of you?! I'll never ever ever as in EVER think of that! Idiot!" I tried to flick his forehead but he caught my wrist fast.

"No need to flick me. Just your words of assurance is what I needed, not 'playful' pain." He chuckled.

I snatch my hand away from his grip, glaring at him in the process. "Tch."

"Sei-chan~!" Reo gleefully glided between us, stopping right in front of Seijuro. "Good Morning!"

"Reo, what are you doing here together -" Seijuro turned to look at Kotaro, Eikichi and Chihiro. "- with the others?" Finishing his question.

Kotaro steps in, answering Seijuro. "We wanted to have a good time together and we thought of letting you come with us but that's wishful thinking, and here we are together with Sei-Sei here!" He exclaimed.

"_'Sei-Sei'_?" He asked.

Kotaro's sparkled and with his cheerful voice, he answered. "Oh! That's Sei-hmmppff." I quickly put my hand over Kotaro's mouth, cutting him off. I can't let him say my name in the middle of the gaming center with his loud and booming voice because there's a couple of people here. So without anything in mind, I grabbed Kotaro's wrist and Seijuro's, dragging them to where the cafe is.

We made our way inside startling the crew behind the counter and I think it's my lucky day today because the cafe is deserted. I took off my bonnet and glasses setting them down on the table I picked which is lying in the corner without reaching the eyes from outside because the lack of window. The table is enough for us to be able to occupy it fairly with our number.

"Why did you drag us here, Sei-Sei?"

"I can't let you go and shout my name there. We can talk here and besides, Seijuro probably didn't had any breakfast just to come and fetch me so I thought of this place and brought you here." I smiled at them as they look at each other. "Now sit down and let me have something for you all, my treat and guess what? Their omelet here is delicious, you should all try it." I excuse myself from them and went to the gaping young lady at the counter.

"Um..." I look over to her name plate. "Ms. Hina." She shook her head thrice and stuttered a greet of 'good morning' to me.

"H-h-how may I he-help you, Mr. S-S-Sei-Seijuki?" She fidgeted. I chuckled making flush bright red.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything, I'll just order something for my friends over there." I jabbed a thumb towards the others having a rowdy conversation – mainly Eikichi and Kotaro. "And I'm here to apologized in advance for their behavior."

"No need to. We're really _really_ lucky to have such a star here in the cafe."

I gently smiled at her. "Now you didn't stutter." After the comment, she again brighten to red. "Anyways, I'll take our order. I don't want them to wait until they starve to death."

**ΔΔΔ**

***-*****Seijuro*****-***

"It's my nickname on Seijuki besides, I can't use that on Akashi, he'll beat me up." Kotaro spoke in hush.

"Your absolutely right. He'll throw a scissor at you before you even call him that!" Eikichi added.

Thinking that I didn't heard them, I turned to them to send my glare shutting them up. "The nickname is childish."

"But, Akashi, you're letting Reo-san here call you 'Sei-chan', which is a bit girlish on my opinion. I mean, why the suffix -chan?"

I pondered on Kotaro's statement. And without giving any retort, I turned my eyes to Seijuki, avoiding the added question.

"Eh?! Akashi, just ignored me!" Kotaro wailed childishly.

"Kotaro, your voice is disturbing me."

"Now you're being cruel to me, Chihiro!"

I inwardly sighed. They really are a bunch of idiots. I kept my eyes on Seijuki while he's talking to the mortal-girl behind the counter who is a blushing mess. I eyed her as the air around me thickens. She obviously _worships_ him.

"A-A-Akashi? Wha-what's wro-wrong?"

Instead of answering, I narrowed my eyes. They sense my aura as I keep on staring on the girl who by now smiling with the still blushing face of her's. As they can see why I'm like this, they followed my line of sight, stopping when they had saw what's happening on the counter.

"Eh?! Sei-Sei's flirting?!"

"No, he's not, Kotaro-kun. Stop blabbing nonsense when you already know that Sei-Sei can't do that."

My patience of waiting for them to silence themselves, ticked to its limits. I immediately turned my head to them. "Shut up. All of you."

"Eh? Seijuro, you don't have to glare like that. You can ask them nicely you know." A voice came from my back and the said person move and sat his body next to me. "Our breakfast will be serve as fast as they can. And as what I said earlier, it's my treat."

Kotaro beamed with tears at the corners of his eyes. "You're really unlike your twin, Sei-Sei! You're such an angel!"

Seijuki took a seat beside me. "After we eat, Seijuro will come with us since he's here now – I refuse to take a 'no' for an answer, Seijuro. We'll set a new agenda for the day, and that is to enjoy ourselves! This is going to be fun now that Seijuro's here. No backing out. Let's have fun for today!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Despite my inner protests, I found myself looking forward for this day with him and the others. Besides, this will also give me time to know him further.

**ΔΔΔ¦ END ¦ΔΔΔ**


End file.
